mision imposible
by akuma shinsetsuna
Summary: stan, kenny, craig y pip son de una organización de la mafia, zuzuho, kyle, butters, damien y tweek de una organización contraria, y los han secuestrado, que problema tendrán estos 9 chicos de la mafia? style, bunny, creeck y dip. katekyo hitma reborn, pandora heart, xxxholic, detective conan, magic kaito.
1. investigacion

**Misión imposible**

eran las 19:30 hrs. cuando un chico vestido de negro miraba hacia un restaurante chino a alguien en particular, tenia auriculares puestos hablando por telefono y unos telescopios.

-bien ken, tienes una mision, no pienses en nadie mas, no pienses en nada mas solo concéntrate en ella….

-tiene lindos ojos…

-no te fijes en esas cosas! Fíjate en que carajos hace!

-bien, bien pero no te enojes hombre…

-bien… debes seguirla siempre e informarme y hace algo que no sea común, o que sea extraño en su persona…

-que información tienes de ella?

-emmm… tiene 17 años, cabello café, ojos azules, ….. vive sola…. Es de japon…. Trabaja en un restaurante chino aun que la mitad del restaurante esta lleno de geishas…. Que mas… Haver… trabaja desde las 09:00 hrs. hasta las 16:00 PM…y….

-viste bien… le gusta el negro…

-como sabes eso?

-siempre viste de negro…

-hace cuanto que la sigues?

-3 dias…

-vale… como ya te as dado cuenta los sábados ella trabaja desde las 09:00 AM hasta las 20:00 PM…. Los domingo no trabaja…

-de acuerdo…

-…. Te han dicho alguna información de ella en la agencia?

-no… aun no estan seguros de que sea ella la espia pero…. Para eso estoy yo…

-… por cierto escuche que tu nueva mision será hablar con ella…

-….seria interesante…. Me encantaría conocerla…

-bien… estoy colgando..

-bien bye stany…

-no me llames así…

-pero tu me dices ken…

-eso no importa…bye-dijo para luego colgar, de pronto su telefono comenzó a sonar de nuevo

-que carajos se le olvido decirme?-penso el chico en voz alta respondiendo

-mc, soy yo..

-mc? De donde carajo sacaste eso…

-no importa..

-bien … que pasa?

-tu nueva mision…

-ok dime…

-el jefe ha pensado que pues… seria mas fácil que te acerques mas a ella…

-quieres que le hable…

-si… bueno no… solo que entres de ves en cuando al restaurante a ver que coño ase…

-….suena interesante…

-bien…suerte MCcormick…

-bye Tucker… bien!-dijo el chico levantándose-creo que me ire a casa por hoy… llamare a stan y le dire que estoy en casa en…-mira por el edificio y vio una moto naranjo oscuro-….5 minutos…

-zu-chan! Tienes llamada!-grito una chica de cabello café largo y ojos azules brillantes

-gracias ran!-dijo sonriendo y contestando-diga?

-puerta, sobre, ahora…

-si ky..-dijo para luego colgar y pasarse por la puerta hay paso un chico con una capa negra y luego desapareció, la chica tomo el sobre que le había dado y entro al baño.

_**Tienes una nueva misión zu.**_

_**Un "rubio bonito" te esta siguiendo, si, el mismo chico el cual seguimos nosotros.**_

_**Me sorprende que no lo ayas notado, debe ser muy bueno para que eso ocurra, todos sabemos que es una "misión IMPOSIBLE" que alguien te pueda engañar.**_

_**Bien eso era todo zu, se despide tu buen amigo y compañero de habitación ky.**_

-un "rubio bonito" he?-de pronto suena su celular

-diga?

-soy yo..

-ky..

-exacto… a llegado nueva información…

-cual?

-… el rubio bonito no esta solo..

-eh?

-si... su compañero es una peli-negro, de ojos bonitos y brillantes de color azul..

-nombre?

-aun se desconoce…

-bien… así que es un rubio bonito y un "ojos brillantes"

-si… al parecer los dos están encargados de ti…

-oka gracias ky…

-de nada zu…

Suena el celular-que!

-estas de mala?

-no, pero a sonado todo el puto día…

-bien, solo era para darte información, eh descubrido que no vive sola, vive con un pelirrojo de ojos …..Verdes y…. trabaja…en…

-en?

-…..emmm… ah! Una empresa?

-que tiene que trabaje en una empresa?

-no, es que el es el jefe!

-genial es un empresario…

-si…por eso desaparece bastante de su hogar por eso no habia notado que ella vivia con alguien mas…

-sera su novio?

-eso no te incumbe tu solo descubre si ella es espia o no!

-si, vale..

-oye zuzuho, como le va a kyle en su trabajo?-pregunto una chica de cabello negro largo con chasquillas

-por que preguntas Wendy? Todos saben que te encantaria verlo sufriendo y llorando…-dijo una chica de cabello café largo con ojos azules

-solo trataba de ser cortes aoko…

-si como no… ni ran te cree esa mentira y eres muy amiga de ella…-dijo aoko riendo

-quieren quedarse quietas? Ademas los clientes esperan…-dijo zuzuho mientras ordenaba las cosas

-bien voy enseguida…-dijo pero al pasar a su lado le levanto la falda de trabajo

-que cara-

-ups! Perdon.. se me resbalo la mano zuzu-chan..-dijo Wendy sonriendo y pasando

-eh….hola…

-he? Ky?-dijo zuzuho mirando al chico que estaba frente a ella

-eh….no vi nada… y como te ah ido?

-no deberias estar trabajando?

-si… me remplazaron… nada importante asi que decidí pasar a visitarte…

-mmm…ya veo…

-oye!-grito kyle sorprendido

-que pasa?

-ese…ese chico…

-quien?-dijo mirando hacia donde kyle apuntaba

-el que esta con Wendy…

-he?...he? pero… si ese es el rubio bonito!-susurro zuzuho sorprendida

-si… y… esta coqueteando con Wendy?

-al parecer si…. Sabes que mas de una de las chicas de aquí dan otro tipos de servicio que solo comida después de todo…

-…. Tu no verdad?

-si te corto el cuello y después te doy la respuesta?

-eso quiere decir un no asi que no importa…

-que bueno…

-…pero les favorece muy bien los trajes de trabajo eh?-dijo kyle mirandola después de todo la polera era rosada con flores pequeñas rojas y amarillas, era estilo japones sin mangas y la falda era del mismo genero pero bastante corta asiendo un conjunto como un kimono, los zapatos eran distinto, algunas llevaban sandalias otras zapatillas, zuzuho llevaba unas botas cortas negras con rosado y unas calcetas blancas hasta un poco mas de las rodillas-ademas esas ropas son algo apretadas…

-deja de mirarme quieres?...

-bien…mirare al rubio bonito..

-no seas obvio ky…-dijo pasando a su lado con una bandeja y dirigirse a la mesa delantera de donde estaba el nombrado "rubio bonito" junto con Wendy-aquí tiene señor…

-gracias señorita-dijo sonriendo el hombre

-wendy… vuelve al trabajo….

-estoy ocupada zu…

-si quieres ser geisha-dijo pasando a su lado y susurrandole- deberías ir a la parte de atrás del restaurante, en donde los hombres no van precisamente a sentarse y a comer…

-señorita!-dijo el rubio llamando a zuzuho

-he? Si?

-…me puede dar un café por favor?

-claro…

-y bien?-dijo Wendy a su lado de nuevo

-….no, creo que esta noche estare ocupado…

-te dejo mi numero por cualquier cosa…

-de acuerdo..-dijo el rubio para luego wendy se fuera y volviera zuzuho

-aquí tiene joven…

-gracias…

-zu! Voy a comprar una revista y vuelvo al tiro…-dijo kyle sonriendo y saliendo de el restaurante

-claro ky... kyle cuidado!-grito zuzuho para luego correr hacia la entrada para encontrar a kyle en el suelo sobre otro chico

-lo… lo siento…no te vi…-dijo kyle sentandose en el suelo

-kyle? Estas bien?-dijo zuzuho en la entrada junto al rubio

-si…creo…que si..

-yo.. También lo siento estaba despistado…-dijo el otro chico

-valla stan… pero en que carajo pensabas?-dijo el rubio riendo

-he? Kenny?-grito el chico molesto y levantandose

-enserio lo siento…-seguia disculpándose kyle ya parado

-no tranquilo…-dijo stan sonriendo

-bien..emmm yo… ire a comprar la revista vuelvo al tiro zu..

-bien ky…

Zuzuho estaba en el baño hablando con kyle, el rubio bonito y el ojos brillantes estaban juntos en el restaurante chino en donde zuzuho trabajaba y en donde kyle justo estaba, estaban muy preocupados, debían ser amables lo suficiente para que pensaran que ellos jamas podrian llegar a ser unos espías.

-y bien? Le sacaste información?-dijo stan frente a un Kenny bastante molesto mientras sujetaba su cabeza con su mano derecha mirando hacia la ventana

-no… una zorra vino a saludarme y cuando por fin conseguí su atención, chocaste con su amigo el pelirrojo…-dijo Kenny aun molesto

-….era lindo eh?

-no te pongas marica ahora stan…

-no me digas marica!

-pero si lo eres…

-tu también lo eres!

-… no lo soy stan soy bisexual y si ago cosas homosexuales soy el seme no como tu! Uke!

-no soy uke! Tu nunca eres seme! Y ninguno de los dos a tenido relaciones homo!

-pero hetero si…

-si eso si…

-se les ofrece algo?-pregunto zuzuho de repente

-he? Ah.. pues..emmm… que tiene?

-…pues..emm… aquí esta el menu…

-wou! Yo quiero un helado de vainilla!

-no seas marica Kenny!

-y que quieres que elija? Un helado de frutilla como pediste el otro dia march?

-no era de frutilla!

-pero era rosa…

-que te jodan Kenny!

-jodete tu stan!

-"jacke matte!" penso zuzuho sonriendo

-bien…creo…. Creo que pedire un café helado solo eso..-dijo stan

-yo igual..-dijo Kenny sonriendo

-con chocolate?

-si!-gritaron los 2

-de acuerdo vuelvo enseguida….-zuzuho se dirigió con una sonrisa triunfal hacia las empleadas- 2 cafes helados con chocolate a la mesa 5

-hai~

-debo hablar por teléfono vuelvo enseguida!

-si zu-chan!

-y bien? Información?-pregunto kyle de la otra línea

-el de ojos brillantes se llama stan marsh y el rubio bonito se llama Kenny pero no soltaron su apellido…

-como lo hiciste?, los sedujiste?

-crees que soy Wendy? Claro que no, solo… les pregunte que querian y comenzaron a pelear por el helado y de pronto se insultaron y de pronto soltaron sus nombres molestos…

-… nose si tienes suerte o eres una profesional pero por que a mi jamas me pasan esas cosas?…

-ni idea ky, pero no tengo nada de suerte eso te lo aseguro…

-bien nos vemos en la tienda te paso a buscar no?

-si… quedan 5 minutos de trabajo y los clientes ya se van…

-espera…. Que haran si ellos ya pidieron helados? No pensaran que los engañaste?

-no… por que cuando queda alguien y son hombres los sientan cerca del otro negocio…

-ah… donde trabaja bebe y Wendy de noche?

-si-dijo zuzuho para luego reir a carcajadas con kyle

Al otro dia…

-bien tweek, has encontrado información?-pregunto el pelirrojo a un rubio de ojos cafes, el cual temblaba un poco y tenia un gran termo con café

-pues gha! No!

-bien no te preocupes…-dijo kyle mirandolo con desconfianza

-por que no los matamos de una ves?-pregunto un pelinegro de ojos rojos bastante molesto

-claro que no! En que carajos piensas Damien!

-en matar obvio..

-butters?

-eh? A-a… pues…bu-bueno… emmm cre-creo que no-o e encontrado na-nada…-dijo nervioso un rubio de ojos celestes

-bien, creo que al final no conseguimos nada-de zuzuho que estaba sentada delante de una ventana, mientras que los demas estaban sentados a los lados de la mesa

-al parecer no…

-valla parese que tu mano derecha te a fallado…-dijo Damien que estaba sentado frente a kyle al lado de zuzuho

-tu tambien eres casi su mano derecha y tambien le has fallado!

-sabes muy bien que para investigaciones a fondo no sirvo mucho yo solo encuentro punto débiles y…. cadaveres…

-y eres excelente para ello Damien pero no es lo que queremos ahora… como no encontramos mucha información recurriremos al plan B, mañana empezara todo, quiero que Damien, mañana recorras las carreteras con butters mientras tanto, tweek y kyle usaran la camioneta, mañana si los 2 chicos vuelves a ir al restaurante conseguiré su confianza y los arrestare, kyle y tweek con la camioneta me ayudaran a secuestrarlos, luego iremos a la carretera a buscar a Damien y a butters y luego por ultimo iremos a donde eric y para que interrogarlos…

-bien!-dijeron todos al mismo tiempo

Al otro dia…

-hoy es una de los peores dias de mi vida!-decía despacio zuzuho mientras caminaba por las calles de new yourck- primero los bastardos no van al restaurante, luego mi ropa se ensucia y tengo que volver a casa con esta miserable ropa de trabajo y ahora se pone a llover cuando el jodido hombre del tiempo dijo que no llovería, ahora estoy empapada y muy molesta le dire a damien que mande al infierno al hombre del tiempo por idiota…- depronto una moto paso al lado de zuzuho pasando por un charco tirandole barro a zuzuho, esta freno en seco, estaba mojada ya ahora sucia genial! No podía ser mejor!.

Depronto el chico de la moto retrocedió y la quedo mirando sorprendido-dis…disculpa…-dijo el chico sacándose el casco naranjo

-he? A ..pues… pues…no… no te preocupes…-dijo zuzuho algo nerviosa ya que el chico que estaba frente a ella era nada mas ni nada menos que el rubio bonito…

-ah…emmm… tu casa esta muy lejos?

-algo…

-…quieres ir a la mia? Te puedes bañar mientras lavo tu ropa, se secara de inmediato y luego te voy a dejar a tu casa…

-pues… "que carajos ago?"…no… quisiera molestar…

-tranquila no molestas vivo solo con un amigo ven sube te llevo…

-vale…gracias…-dijo amablemente

Una ves que zuzuho ya se estaba bañando llego stan algo mojado-pero que te paso?-dijo Kenny divertido desde el sofa

-…nada…

-oka, no te enojes ni nada…

-quien….quien esta en el baño?-pregunto al escuchar la ducha

-…. "ella"…

-ella?

-tu sabes…. "ella"

-oh~ entiendo… que aras? Por que carajos la trajiste aquí?-grito molesto

-tuvimos un accidente y decidí traerla

Mientras tanto…

-bien… ya me bañe ahora solo tengo que sacar mi…. Maldición la deje en la habitación….que hago…ya se-dijo sonriendo

-no soy marica!

-si lo eres!

-tu eres el marica! Marica!

-tu eres el marica, tu has salido con hombres

-mentira! Tu eres el que se insinúa a los demas!

-….marica…

-te matare!-grito Stan tirandose sobre Kenny.


	2. los secuestrados

Hola! Antes que nada les explico un poco, los personajes son de south Park… o al menos la mayoría, mas adelante aparecerán personajes de otra serie como es katekyo hitma reborn y otros personajes creados por unos amigos míos.

Zuzuho kudo es una chica de 17 años, cabello café y ojos azules ella es japonesa, es de mi creación, yo soy zuzuho kudo ajajá.

Bien, creo que eso debo explicarles, como notaran zuzuho en este fic tiene 23, y es mafiosa, pero quería aclararles eso, zuzuho no es de ningún anime es de mi creación.

Gracias y disfruten…

-te matare!-grito Stan tirandose sobre Kenny.

Justo cuando zuzuho salio vio a Stan sobre Kenny mientras que Kenny estirado de todo largo del sillón sujetaba sus muñecas.

Kenny y stan quedaron mirando a zuzuho un momento pero pronto Kenny noto que zuzuho había salido solo con la toballa blanca que el le habia prestado.

-no deberías pasearte asi sabes?

-lo siento.. es que se me quedo la ropa en la pieza..

-tranquila pasa para mi pieza vístete hay no te preocupes…

-por que tan amable?-pregunto stan una ves que la chica se había ido y aun en la misma posición que antes

-por nada…. Por cierto… esta es una pose muy tentadora marsh…

-he? Sueltame!

-no

-po-por que no?

-por que me gusta

-marica!-kenny rio y lo solto, los dos se pararon y justo al notar la puerta de la habitación abrirse se giraron para ver a una zuzuho vestida de negro y con una pistola en la mano

-que cara-

-arriba las manos vaqueros!-Los chicos se miraron y luego rieron a carcajadas-de que se rien par de subnormales!

-tu crees que es tan fácil matarnos?

-es sumamente facil, ahora o se callan o los mato

-tranquila ne-freno sus palabras Kenny a ver que zuzuho apuntaba justo a la cabeza de stan, si ella disparaba no podria escapar de la bala

-callate pendejo, si haces algo incorrecto matare a tu amigo de acuerdo? De ti depende su vida asi que piensa 2 beses lo que haces, ahora sientense en el sillon

-si señora-dijeron los 2 sentandose

-señorita par de idiotas…alo?-dijo al teléfono

-que pasa?

-ya los tengo…

-los tienes?

-obvio… tengo al rubio bonito y al de los ojos brillantes sentados en el sillon ven a buscarme

-vale, voy al tiro!

-bye, bien, ahora se sentaran hay hasta que mi compañero llegue…

-y? le guste a tu amiguita?-dijo Kenny sonriendo

-amigo, y si…

-amigo!-gritaron los dos

-si, amigo…

-es… es marica?-se asusto stan

-no! Es gay, no marica…

-que no es lo mismo?-dijo Kenny curioso

-no, un marica es un tipo el cual es afeminado, y gay es un chico que le gusta otro chico…

-para mi es lo mismo…-dijo Kenny

-…. Kenny… tu eres bisexual…

-callate stan! No es momento para hablar de eso idiota!

-no me llames idiota marica!

-no me llames marica, marica!

-cállense quieren?, cuando llegara ese idiota?-decía zuzuho molesta pronto la camioneta llego, zuzuho y kyle entraron a Kenny y stan en la parte de atrás mientras que zuzuho conducía y kyle con tweek los cuidaban sentados atrás de la camioneta junto a los dos raptados

-a donde nos llevan?

-que te importa!

-por que tienes el cabello mojado?-pregunto kyle

-por que me bañe…

-donde?

-….pues…emmm…

-en mi casa…-dijo Kenny

-que?

Suena el telefono-alo?

-soy yo, pille a un espia al parecer te estuvo siguiendo y cuando descubrió subirte a la camioneta con los otros chicos vino hacia aca, lo tengo como rehén y creo que hay otro chico pero butters anda revisando

-como es el chico?

-pelo negro igual que sus ojos, anda vestido con una polerón azul igual que su gorro y sus zapatillas y pantalones negros Jens.

-vale, estoy apunto de llegar

-bye!

-que paso?-pregunto kyle

-damien encontro a otro espia, pelo negro, ojos negros vestido de azul.

-ya no puedo!-grito tweek

-que pasa?-pregunto kyle

-gha! Ya no puedo! Mucha presion! Y si se liberan? Y si nos matan? Y si-

-no pasara nada de eso tweek, solo no hay que decir a donde vamos para que ellos no sepan..

-pero…. Pero es demasiada presion!

-adonde no llevan?

-vamos a la carretera a buscar a damien y a butters! GAH!

-…. TWEEK!

-GHA! Lo siento!

-llegamos…

-aquí esta!-grito damien abriendo las puertas traseras y tirando hacia dentro a un bien amordazado chico

-CRAIG?-gritaron stan y kenny que estaban con las manos amarradas en la espalda

-asi que se llama Craig he?-dijo zuzuho sonriendo mientras damien se subia adelante junto a zuzuho aun que adelante habian 3 asientos solo estaban ellos 2

-y butters?

-nose…

-como carajos no sabes?

-puenden abrir?...-pregunto una vos algo nerviosa desde afuera, kyle abrio la camioneta y vio a butters con un rubio de cabello hasta los hombros con las manos amarradas en su espalda y sonreia amablemente

-hola…-dijo el rehen

-quien es butters?

-es-estaba con e-el otro chico….

-pip?-gritaron stan y kenny otra ves-que carajos haces aquí?-pregunto kenny

-….a pues… vine a ayudar a mi querido compañero pero al parecer no serví de mucho…-decía mientras subia a la camioneta junto a butters, pero por muy raro que suene este chico de ojos celestes brillantes llamo mucho la atención de damien

-que sucede?-pregunto zuzuho a damien al verlo tan atento mirando a aquel chico

-he? Nada… solo…conduce..

-ok…bien nos vamos…

Ya llevaban media hora en la camioneta, todos estaban en silencio, kyle miraba por las esquinas de la ventana de la camioneta ya que no era transparente solo en las esquinas y era muy grueso se podria decir que era aprueba de balas, a su lado estaba stan, miraba el suelo mientras movía un poco sus manos tratando de liberarse sin éxito.

Kenny un poco mas aya de stan estaba en la misma posición mirando sus pies mientras movia sus muñecas, a su lado butters tenia la cabeza agachada algo nervioso.

Al frente de butters estaba tweek, estaba temblando como siempre mientras que en sus manos tenia un baso de café y a su lado un termo con…obvio…café, a su lado estaba Craig se veia molesto, no se movia solo miraba sus pies pensando como carajos lo habian atrapado con tanto cuidado que habia tenido y por fin a su lado estaba pip mirando triste por las esquinas de la ventana igual que kyle.

Damien miraba por su ventana, a pesar de estar pintada de negro se podía ver lo que habia afuera mientras zuzuho simplemente conducía con audifonos en los oidos con los cuales respondía llamadas.

De pronto alguien llamo.

-alo?

-soy yo… eric..

-que pasa?

-donde estan?

-ya vamos a llegar al escondite…

-no vallan… vengan a … nuestro pueblo natal…

-por que?

-en la escuela primaria arrestaron a un grupo de alumnos por que descubrieron que son parte de una organización… entre ese grupo podria estar el judio…

-….. bien voy para haya, bye.

-que carajos haces?-dijo kyle molesto mientras se frotaba la frente ya que zuzuho habia dado la vuelta violentamente causando que todos cayeran y que kyle y pip se dieran en la frente contra la puerta, tweek estaba sobre Craig sosteniendo su taza que por milagro no habia caido ni una gota de café, Kenny estaba sobre las piernas de butters el cual estaba muy sonrojado

-en la escuela primaria tienen a unos chicos por una organización, entre ellos podria estar tu hermano kyle…

-que? Ike?

-si kyle….ahí que ir a buscarlo…

-que? Gah! Vamos a ir!-grito tweek levantándose algo sonrojado

-si… vamos a ir a…

-no podemos ir?-grito damien molesto

-por que no?

-no quiero ver a mi padre!-grito otra ves

-yo tampoco!-dijo butters asustado empujando a kenny a un lado el cual estaba molesto por que el empujon causo que se golpeara la cabeza

-….mi madre me regañara y mi padre me matara…-grito kyle asustado

-kyle… "eso" ya paso…

-no todavía no! Mi padre me odia!-grito kyle

-no es así.. y lo sabes…

-gah! Mi padre me regañara… y si me odia! Y si me entrega cuando me vea! Gah! Demasiada presion!-grito tweek tirandose el cabello

-no sucederá nada de eso y vamos a ir a south park les guste o no!

-ADONDE!-gritaron Craig, stan, kenny y si…pip…

-que les importa!

-espera! La primaria de south park?-pregunto stan

-si..-dijo butters

-un grupo de niños?

-si..-dijo zuzuho como si nada

-…..ay no… kenny que tu hermana no esta en primaria?

-cierto…

-que?-pregunto zuzuho curiosa

-necesito que nos ayudes!-grito kenny alarmado

-a si como si yo lo hiciera…-dijo zuzuho riendo- bien vamos a ir a south park a buscar a los chicos y luego iremos donde cartman…

-cartman? Que cartman?

-eric cartman…-dijo butters

-que! Me niego a ir donde el gordo!-grito kyle

-yo también!-dijeron Craig, stan y kenny

Zuzuho freno violentamente-conocen…. A cartman?

-si…-dijeron los 3 algo asustados, con el poco tiempo que Estaban con zuzuho ya sabian por experiencia propia que era muy peligrosa tanto con armas como al volante y era mejor no hacerla enojar

-ok aclaremos esto… ustedes conocen eric… de donde?

-….. era nuestro amigo pero luego no lo volvimos a ver…-dijo algo nervioso kenny

-genial…

-necesito que me ayudes!-volvió a decir kenny

-que te pasa?-contesto zuzuho poniendo sus dedos en el puente de su nariz molesta (ok, tal vez suene como stan pero yo desde siempre cuado me enojo y trato de reprimir mi odio hago eso)

-…. En la primaria de south park esta mi hermanita… necesito que la recojas junto a el hermano de el… no puedo permitir que torturen a mi hermanita y menos si lo que ella diga la pondra en mi contra…

-….. por que debería hacer eso?

-por que…. Si ayudas a mi hermana…. Te seguiré y me uniré a ti sin reclamar… te dare información…

-genial kenny ahora suenas como si todos nosotros fuéramos putas igual que tu!-dijo Craig molesto

-callate pendejo

-…. Hablas en serio?

-como que nos vas a abandonar!-dijo stan entendió recién que era el trato de estaba haciendo su amigo

-no voy a arriesgar a mi hermana stan! Ella es lo mas preciado para mi entendido?

-yo también me uno a ti…

-craig!

-y eso por que, acabas de decirme que sone como una puta..?

-…. Mi hermana pequeña también esta hay…. Si me ayudas te sigo..

-vale… damien anota… nombres?

-karen MCcormick…

-ruby Tucker…

-vale, y pone a ike broflosvki

-lo tengo… se los mando a cartman?

-si… bien… los ayudare a cambio que los 4 no me abandonen vale?

-bien!

-oka… bien… siguiente parada… south park….-dijo zuzuho sonriendo.

-y bien?

-….y bien que?-dijo una chica con dos coletas ya bastante molesta

-no van a decir si saben algo sobre una …emmm… como decirlo….

-miren niños… hemos descubierto que ustedes tienen hermanos y ellos están en una organización… lo único que queremos saber es en donde se encuentran….

-que les harán cuando los encuentren?-pregunto un chico de cabello negro

-…. Tendrán ….. un castigo…

-y eso por que! Quiere que le digamos donde estan para luego separarnos de ellos?-grito una chica de cabello café mientras lloraba

-estan cometiendo un delito…

-pero aun asi!-dijo la chica de nuevo

-arriba las manos…-se escucho detrás de los 2 profesores y la inspectora-siéntense en esas sillas y no se muevan…-dijo la chica, solo se podía escuchar su voz ya que tenia una capa negra sobre ella

-si…-susurro la directora asustada

La chica salio corriendo junto a los 3 niños

-quien eres?-pregunto el chico

-…. Soy ….emmm… amiga de sus hermanos…

-kenny esta aquí!-grito la chica mientras secaba sus lagrimas

-si…

-oh genial… asi que craig esta aquí también…

Zuzuho freno afuera de la escuela los niños la miraron curiosos-miren niños… ven esa camioneta que esta hay?

-si…-dijeron los 3

-hay muchas personas que nos buscan… quiero que corran hasta llegar por la parte trasera de la camioneta…

-bien!

Los 4 corrieron hacia la camioneta y justo cuando llegaron las puertas se abrieron dejando a ver a kyle, craig y kenny.


	3. el error de kenny

Al otro dia a las 9 PM.

Estaban en japon, eric habia dicho que los esperaba hay pero envés de encontrarlo a el, pillaron una hermosa casa blanca.

Una ves que se habían instalado estaban todos en la sala esperando a que zuzuho indicara las habitaciones.

-bien…emmm… Kenny dormirá con….tweek…

-GAH! QUE?

-tranquilo tweek no pasara nada….-dijo kyle tratando de calmarlo

-pero! Pero yo siempre dormía con butters!

-si pero no puedo dejarlos dormir asi tan separados un grupo del otro, por eso quiero que compartan habitaciones…

-PERO-

-pero nada tweek, tu estarás en la primera habitación con Kenny, en la segunda estará Craig y….. butters…

-que? Pero…yo…no…es que…yo…

-no te pongas nervioso butters…. Bien en la tercera estará Damien y…..

-"pip, pip, pip, pip, pip"-pensaba Damien cruzando los dedos

-….emmm…. stan…

-que!-gritaron stan y Damien

-bien… pip dormirá con kyle y…. yo dormiré en la ultima pieza sola…

-bien… ire a dejar a los chicos donde eric…-dijo Damien aun molesto

-kyle por que no vas tu?-pregunto butters

-que? Estas loco? Yo no ire donde el gordo!

-y por que?-pregunto pip

-pues por que ese gordo cada ves que me ve me trata como la mierda! Que le echo yo? además tanto le molesta que yo sea judio? Y además después de-para en seco al recordarlo

-bien no recordemos la otra parte de la historia…-de pronto 3 chicos comenzaron a reir a carcajadas

-que pasa?-pregunto damien confundido

-el peli-rojo es judío!-reia Craig

-no puedo creerlo…. Es judío!-reia Kenny

-o-oigan…n-no es… tan … gracioso vale?-decia stan tratando de no reir

-no es gracioso!-se quejo kyle

-yo no me ire!-grito una niña detrás de todos

-que? De que hablas?-pregunto Kenny a su pequeña hermana parando de Reir de inmediato

-no me quiero ir!

-y eso por que? Aya estaras mejor…

-eso mismo dijiste sobre la escuela y era el infierno!

-que? Pero… por que?

-me molestaban!-decia la niña comenzando a llorar-me dejaste sola… no tenia amigos…. No quiero estar sola otra ves…

-por que no me lo dijiste!-dijo Kenny acercándose hacia la chica

-por que no quería que te preocuparas….

-te dije que cualquier problemas tenias que decirme!

-si pero tu no vendrías por algo tan estupido como eso!

-no es estupido karen! Tus problemas no son de poca importancia! Tu eres lo mas importante para mi por lo tanto no quiero que nadie te haga daño carajo!

-y por que no se queda?-pregunto kyle derepente

-he?-dijo Kenny mirándolo sorprendido

-….si… ike.. te gustaría quedarte a qui con nosotros o irte con eric?

-eric? El gordo rasista que a pesar de molestarme siempre tiene un montón de juegos y comida?

-si…

-….. es estresante pero lo de la comida y juegos es tentador…. Creo que me quedare con eric…

-y tu ruby?-pregunto Craig

-yo? quedarme con tigo? Por supuesto que no, prefiero ir con eric…

-ves? Que quede ella no molestara ni nada…-dijo Kyle sonriendo

-tiene razon… puede dormir con migo..-dijo zuzuho sonriendo

-….-kenny miro a su hermana la cual se limpiaba las lagrimas-….esta bien… te quedaras aquí con migo vale?

-va-vale…-dijo sollozando

Kyle estaba afuera de una gran mansión, no tenia ganas de entrar junto con zuzuho y Damien a esa mansion que era de el gordo el cual lo acoso alguna vez… que después de darle chocolates y flores y dedicarles poemas se metio con una zorra, lo humillo y se burlo en su propia cara por ser judio… era raro… el nunca sintió nada por esa bola de manteca pero le dolio bastante que de un amigo el cual lo apoyaba por su religión, se haya convertido en un idiota el cual lo humillaba por ser judio, el cual era un maldito rasista, el cual era un pendejo.

Ahora ya no le importaba si eric estaba a unos centímetros cerca de el.. el lo odiaba pero aprendió a ignorarlo… eso pensaba el… después de todo cuando conoció a zuzuho tuvo por primera ves una amiga de verdad, ella lo trataba bien… y lo ayudo cuando el descubrió que en realidad era un marica.

También lo ayudo cuando su padre descubrio que el era un marica, y lo ayudo cuando el pueblo completo decia que el pelirrojo era un judio marica… eric tenia razon… era una desgracia… era un judio… y marica… zuzuho fue la unica que no penso así de el… y eso lo hacia muy pero muy feliz…. Si viera a eric de nuevo lo mataría de una ves por todas a sangre fria por humillarlo tanto.

De pronto una voz lo asusto-hola….judio…

-maldito hijo puta!-grito kyle sacando su pistola y apuntando hacia eric que estaba detrás e el

-se dice "hola", judio sin educación…

-callate culon!

-no me llames culon! Judio de mierda!

-deja de llamarme judio tengo nombre!

-pues son quiero llamarte por tu nombre judio marica!

-NO SOY MARICA, CULO DE MANTECA, QUE TE DEN POR CULO GORDO MARICON!

-kyle!-se escucho detrás de el, kyle bajo su arma y miro hacia otro lado

-perdon…. Se me salio…

-valla… si que estabas molesto como para decir todo eso kyle..

-callate Damien….

-bien… dejamos a los niños asi que nos vamos… chao Eric… espero que la próxima ves que nos veamos sea en tu funeral..bye…-dijo zuzuho subiendo a su furgón negro junto con damien y kyle

-no les dare esa satisfacción…-rio cartman

-que te den por culo gordo…-rio damien para luego el furgón avanzara dejando solo a eric

-hijo de puta…-susurro eric

Al otro dia…

Todos Estaban sentados en la mesa, Kenny conversaba con su hermanita, butters hablaba con tweek, pero aquí venia lo raro… kyle hablaba con stan, y pip hablaba con damien y….damien le prestaba atención?, y…. que carajos hacia eric sentado en la mesa conversando con Craig?... bueno que mas daba, zuzuho solo los ignoro y desayuno como siempre…

Cuando ya nadie hacia nada todos se amontonaron en el sillon a mirar televisión y si que era un "gran" sillon y una "gran" tele…, eric, Craig y Damien ocupaban el sillon, si que eran perezosos ya que estaban estirados de todo largo ocupando todo el sillon mientras que los otros estaban sentados en el suelo como si nada, que mas daba si después de todo igual veian la gran tele?

En el almuerzo fue peor, todos querian algo diferente, y cuando ivan a ir al supermercado todo paleaban por quien iva primero al baño y eso que habian 2 baños.

En el supermercado fue aun peor… si es que podia empeorar mas, stan, Craig, Damien y Kenny molestaban a las vendedoras jóvenes, eric solo miraba los video juegos mientras tanto zuzuho y los demas Chicos compraban las cosas para la despensa.

Cuando era hora de cocinar, todos discutian por algo diferente, cuando terminaron todos discutian por quien se sentaba en el sillon, en la cena discutieron por que comerían, y antes de ir a dormir discutieron por quien iría primero al baño a lavarse los dientes, fue un verdadero caos… y zuzuho junto con karen tuvieron que soportarlo….

Mientras todos cocinaban zuzuho coloco su cuchillo en la boca, mientras dejaba su pie sobre una silla para poder atarse los zapatos.

-zuzuho no hagas eso que se te levanta la falda….-dijo kyle, zuzuho al terminar tomo el cuchillo en sus manos y sonrio

-pues no mires…

-kyle no mira…. Kyle es marica….-dijo eric

-no me llames marica gordo!

-no me llames gordo! marica!

-no me llames marica! Marica!

-quieren callarse?-dijo stan molesto

-callate tu marica!-grito eric

-no me llames marica, tu eres el marica!

-tu eres el marica con el puto de Kenny!-grito eric otra ves

-yo no soy ni puto, ni marica, gordo marica!-grito Kenny

-cállense solo son un grupo de maricas…-dijo Craig

-tu eres el marica!-gritaron los otros a Craig

-craig no es marica!-lo defendió pip

-y habla el otro marica…. Es igual que decir se butters no es marica…-dijo eric sonriendo

-no soy marica!-de defendió butters

-si lo eres butters, y tu novio es tweek…-rio eric

-GAH! Yo no soy marica! Tu eres el marica!-grito asustado tweek

-tu eres el marica!-se defendio eric

-no tu eres el marica!-grito butters defendiendolo

-callate marica, marica!-respondió eric

-tu eres el perro marica!-le grito kyle

-callate judio marica!-grito eric mas molesto

-deja de decirle marica!-lo defendio stan

-callate hippie marica!

-tu eres el marica gordo!-lo defendio kenny

-no me llames gordo pobre marica!

-tu eres el marica!-dijo craig levantándole el dedo de en medio

-tu eres el marica!-respondio eric con el mismo gesto

-no tu! Marica!-dijo Craig

-no me llames marica, marica!-grito eric

-quieren callarse carajo! Confórmense con que todos ustedes son un grupo de maricas!

-no me llames marica! Tu eres- todo pararon en seco al ver a zuzuho molesta con el cuchillo en la mano, depronto damien paso frente a todo sonriendo

-no deberían llamarla marica, aparte que esta con un cuchillo y con eso ella es realmente peligrosa, es mujer así que en realidad no puede ser marica….-dijo para luego coger una fuente y sacarle las hojas a una lechuga

-decían?-pregunto zuzuho

-nada….-dijeron todos asustados para luego terminar lo que estaban haciendo

Una ves que todos dormían un rubio de ojos cuestes estaba afuera de la casa en la parte trasera en piyamas sentado sobre una piedra.

-que haces hay?-pregunto Kenny sobresaltando al otro

-oh! Ke-kenny…. Que… ha-aces a qui?

-no podia dormir y baje y te vi por eso vine a ver que te sucedia…

-… tampoco puedo dormir…-contesto el otro volviendo a sentarse

-… por que no?

-solo… no tengo sueño….

-…. Tal vez probaste el café de tweek….

-n-no… la ultima ves que lo ise no recuerdo que estupidez ise…

-guau…. Me gustaria que volvieras a probarlo….-dijo Kenny sin pensarlo

-que?

-he? Ah no nada… era broma…

-ah…

-"que carajo! Por que dije eso? Eso debería decírselo a una tia bien buena pero a butters?"-pensaba Kenny sentándose a su lado

-kenny ….

-si?

-ti-tienes novia?

-yo? no…

-….y… has sa-alido con a-alguien alguna vez?

-…..no….

-…. As besado a alguien alguna vez?

-si….

-…. Por amor?

-no-contesto secamente

-….oh….. y….emmm…

-no butters….

-he?

-no soy virgen...

-he?-se sorprendió butters y se sonrojo de inmediato

-eso querías saber no?

-no! No era eso!

-ah… entonces?

-quería saber si….pues…

-quieres que te bese?

-he? Claro que no! No pense en eso!

-pero te gustaria?

-que! Tu…eres…

-eso querias saber? Si soy gay?

-pues…si…

-tu lo eres?

-…yo?

-si….

-no…no lose…

-por que no?

-…. Jamas e salido con nadie y …. No tengo muchos conocidos como para pensar en esas cosas…

-….has dado tu primer beso?

-no…

-eres virgen en todos los sentidos?

-todos lo sentidos?

-si.. Mentalmente, con los labios… por detrás… por delante…

-por detrás?

-si… si eres gay te gusta por detrás obvio…

-…. Y tu?... en que eres virgen?

-… solo por detrás…

-….. entonses no ere gay?

-….jajaja-comenso a reir Kenny-….no…. soy bisexual…

-oh….

-aun no me dices que tan virgen eres…

-…. En todos los sentidos…

-por delante? Labios?

-si soy virgen…

-y por-

-ya me incomode… yo me voy…-dijo butters levantándose totalmente rojo

-no espera!-dijo Kenny sonriendo y tomándolo de la muñeca pero justo cuando se iva a dirigir hacia butters tropezó y callo sobre el pequeño pero por accidente lo beso.-lo….lo siento…-dijo Kenny una ves que se separo de butters

-…. Pues… yo…-kenny cerro sus ojos y los volvió a besar

-"que carajos ago?... estoy… estoy besando a butters?... peor… sus labio son suaves…. Y su lengua…es…tan….ahí no… necesito un baño frío…"-y al pensar esto ultimo se separo despacio de butters dejando un caminito de saliva, la única conexión que aún tenían el uno con el otro

-….pero….que has echo?

-ahora ya no eres virgen en todos los sentidos…

-que?

-si… me robe tu primer beso…butters…

-aléjate de mi!-dijo butters empujándolo y luego correr hacia su habitación

-pero en que mierda me e metido… como carajo pude hacer eso…

Kenny se dirigía a la habitación de su amigo stan el cual dormía con damien.

El rubio entro y despertó a Damien, el cual casi lo mato por despertarlo a la madrigada, para luego indicarle que durmiera en su cama, en la habitación que el dormía con tweek.

Después de un rato se metió a la misma cama que el pobre de stan.

Stan se movió un poco y por fin despertó mirando con grandes ojos sorprendido a Kenny

-hola bella durmiente…

-que te jodan Kenny, que haces aquí?-dijo molesto

-pues… no podia dormir y decidí venir a ver a mi mejor amigo….

-(¬_¬) te paso algo?

-….tal vez si…. Tal vez no…

-te follaste a una chica?-dijo molesto dándole la espalda

-…..no….

-no que? No era una chica o no te acostaste con ella?

-…..las dos cosas….

-entonces?

-bese a alguien a quien no Devi besar y ni siquiera se por que lo bese….

-…. Quien es?-pregunto sin ningún interés

-….. digamos que es un chico con hermosos ojos brillantes…-empezó Kenny sonriendo

-"ojos verdes brillantes…."-pensaba stan

-con cabellos delicados y sedosos…..

-" con esos hermosos rulos peli-rojos…."-pensaba otra ves stan mas soñador que antes

-…. Sentado sobre una piedra bajo la luna, con ese rostro suave y delicado…

-si…. Kyle es un angelito….

-kyle?

-he? lo dije en voz alta?

-si, definitivamente si…

-espera! Besaste a kyle?-grito stan ahorcando al pobre Kenny

-n-no…-decía apenas el otro

-a no?-dijo soltandolo

-no! Bese a un rubio idiota!

-oh dios mio! Craig te matara!

-que? Y eso por que?

- besaste a tweek! Craig hoy me dijo que se estaba fijando en tweek!

-que! Espera!... nos conocemos haces unos 2 dias y a ti te gusta el peli-rojo y a Craig el adicto a la cafeina!

-si… no… espera… si no es tweek…. Oh madre mia! Como pudiste!

-y ahora que ise?

-….a pip le gusta Damien!

-….damien?... el satanico?

-si…sabes que? Mejor me voy a dormir…-dijo molesto

-que? Espera! Tengo un problema!

-cual?

-…. Bese a butters y no se por que y creo que se enojo y si le dice a zuzuho ella me matara por que es muy sobre protectora con su amigos…

-….. te gusta no?

-no puede ser! Yo no me enamoro! Yo estoy con una chica para "amor por una noche" y luego "si te veo no te conozco, y si lo hago pues no me acuerdo."

-pues… hay… tal vez esta sea la primera ves que te enamores…

-…no lo permitiré….

-ok, hace lo que quieras pero fuera de mi cama…

-bien.. dormiré en la cama de Damien…

-cierto! Damien! Esta arriba-dijo refiriéndose a la cama de arriba ya que todas las piezas tenían una litera

-no… le dije que se fuera a dormir en mi cama..

-ah… pues bien.. duerme…

-no… quiero dormir a qui…-dijo abrasándolo

-….. (=_=)… por que mejor antes de dormir no te das una ducha fria…

-…ah.. perdon… es que me emocione con el beso…

-se nota….

-bien!-dijo levantándose- me baño y vuelvo en seguida!

-has lo que quieras…

Al otro dia….


	4. dos enamorados, un desmayado

Hola a todos y a todas! Jajaj.

Gracias por sus comentarios, alguien por hay comento sobre que este era el primer fans fic que había leído con la palabra "marica" repetida miles de beses y debo decirte y decirles que la palabra "MARICA" cera unas de las palabras mas usadas aquí así que acostúmbrense que esta historia no es para nada normal jajaj.

Cuídense y gracias por leer, ahora disfruten…

**Capitulo 4:**

**Dos enamorados, un desmayado, un apaleado y un amenazado.**

Al otro día….

-Kyle! No te vallas!-gritaba un chico de unos 9 años mientras perseguía un chico que caminaba con la cabeza agachada

-debo hacerlo Stan…-dijo el chico al ser tomado de la muñeca

-pero-

-lo siento Stan… ya no te volveré a ver jamás…a si lo ha dicho mi padre…

-tu no eres un judío marica!-dijo con casi lagrimas en los ojos

-lo soy Stan…

-espera! Antes nos veiamos en secreto no? Por que ahora debe ser diferente?

-….. por que me pillaron stan… ademas… se nota que te llevas mejor con Kenny…. Asi que…-dijo dandose vuelta para irse

-lo le hagas caso al gordo kyle!

-…lo siento stan…. Espero que me olvides por que eso are yo… bye…Stanley….-dijo el chico para luego desaparecer de la vista del otro

-kyle!-grito stan sentandose en la cama de golpe, no recordaba que habia soñado pero era sobre kyle eso lo sabia!

-que!-dijo una vos de la puerta de la habitación

-jajaja, asi que por eso Kenny me desperto tan tarde anoche?-dijo damien al lado de kyle

-stan… callate…-dijo Kenny a su lado

-que carajo? No dijiste que ibas a dormir en la cama de damien?-dijo molesto el peli-negro

-…. Que no dijiste que hiciera lo que quiera? Pues como anoche me bañe con agua fria pues me dio frio y quise dormir con tigo eso es todo-dijo el otro aun acostado boca abajo

-…. Eres un pervertido…-dijo molesto stan

-pense que ya lo sabias…-dijo el otro como si nada

-bien… sera mejor que los dejen "solos" y vallamos a desayudar que butters esta molesto por no bajamos aun…-dijo zuzuho cerrando la puerta

-….. por que gritaste el nombre del peli-rojo?-

-…..tuve un sueño…

-cual?

-nose… peor se que era malo… y que era sobre kyle…

-….capas ya lo recuerdas…

-recordar que?

-mierda!... nada dejalo…-dijo el otro levantandose e irse de la habitación dejando a un confundido stan aun acostado

-….recordar que?-se pregunto

Ya todos habian desayunado y cada uno se habia ido a su respectiva habitación menos un rubio de ojos brillantes que estaba sentado en la cocina solo tomando un baso de leche.

-butters…-lo llamo Kenny apareciendo en la cocina

-he?...-respondio algo atontado-ah! Kenny!

-…tengo que hablar con tigo…-dijo acercandose y sentandose junto a el

-" madre mia! Que no diga que fue un error! Que no diga que se arrepiente! Que no diga que soy un tonto al pensar que lo de anoche fue enserio! Que no me humille por favor!"-pensaba butters asustado

-…pues… lo de anoche…

-no lo digas!-grito tapandose los oidos

-que? Decir que?

-que fue un error, que te arrepientes! Que soy un idiota infantil al pensar que lo de anoche fue enserio, por favor! No digas cosas horribles, si vas a decir algo doloroso como eso por favor no digas nada y vete pero ya!-grito parándose de la mesa y tapandose los oidos

-n-no… iba… a decir …eso…-susurro Kenny algo sonrojado

-a….no?-pregunto nervioso butters bajando la manos

-emmm no…

-entonces… que… ibas a decir?...

-que… lo de anoche fue… un… accidente y-

-ves? Lo dijiste!-dijo apuntandolo molesto

-no! No entiendes! Anoche me cai sobre ti y paso pero luego-

-pero luego me besaste por que estabas muy cerca de mi y ya!

-cerca, te bese por que estaba muy cerca de ti y me dio ganas de besarte y luego me gusto mucho, y luego quise mas y luego quería que jamas nos separemos y luego me di cuenta de algo vergonzoso y ahora creo que me gustas! Ahora me voy por que no se que mas decir! Bye!-grito lo mas rápido posible algo nervioso para luego irse corriendo pero butters lo paro y lo beso otra ves-bu…tters…

-…. Lo siento… pero… tu tambien…me… atraes…un poco…

-atraer es una palabra cruel….cuando yo digo.. que me gustas…-dijo tomando su barbilla y besarlo de nuevo

-lo siento…-dijo butters besandolo otra ves

-asi que te enamoraste eh?-se dijo asi mismo craig escondido en la entrada de la puerta

-que haces?-pregunto un chico detrás de el

-he?-pregunto mirando detrás de el viendo a tweek

-GHA! Perdon! No sabia que eras tu!-dijo para luego irse pero craig lo tomo de la muñeca

-….me… acompañarías a comprar un café?-dijo nervioso

-…eh! Y-yo?

-si, tu…

-pu-pues…es-esta….bi-bien…-craig sonrio al verlo asistir para luego seguirlo a la puerta para dirigirse a una cafetería.

-tweek….

-s-si?

-… a ti.. te gusta butters?

-GHA! No!

-no?

-n-no! Ademas! Que te guste un chico! Es de maricas! GHA!

-y que tiene de malo serlo?

-GHA! Tu lo eres?

-yo?

Flash back

-ser marica es una cosa y ser gay es otra, un marica es un hombre afeminado y un gay es un hombre que le gusta otro hombre-dijo stan estirado en una cama

-de donde sacaste eso stan?-dijo confundido Craig sentado en el suelo

-zuzuho me lo dijo…-dijo como si nada

Fin flash back

-yo…pues… "lo soy? No… yo no soy marica yo soy…GAY?... oh dios mio!"-penso craig para luego desmayarse

-GHA! HO DIOS MIO! CRAIG!

Mientras tanto un rubio se paseaba por las calles de japon.

-oye! Frances! Tira la pelota!-grito un chico alto de cabello negro largo y ojos cafes desde una cancha

Pip la entrego y después rio-te equivocas amigo… yo no soy Frances, soy ingles…

-eso no me importa y no soy tu amigo…

-lo siento.. solo queria decirte que estabas equivocado..

-el jefe jamas se equivoca francesito!-grito otro chico de cabello café

-no soy frances… soy ingles..

-si el jefe dice que eres frances lo eres…-dijo otro chico

-pero eso no lo puede escoger su jefe…

El primer chico lo agarro del cabello y lo tiro al suelo con fuerza-te enseñare a respetarme… niño…

-pero-no pudo seguir por que el chico le dio una patada en el estomago

-callate… no he dicho que hables!

-sueltalo…-dijo un pelinegro con ojos rojos

-quien eres tu?

-el anticristo… ahora sueltalo…

-no me vengas con esas estupideces niño gotico… ahora si me disculpas tengo que terminar con este..-dijo tomandolo de los cabello para que lo mirara, pero depronto damien lo golpeo lanzándolo al suelo

-te dije que lo sueltes… ven…pip…-dijo Damien tomandolo del brazo y parandolo

-a donde crees que vas?

-a mi casa…-dijo como si nada

-pues no lo permitiremos!-gritaron todos lanzandose sobre Damien pero una bala paso rozando la mejilla de uno el cual quedo en shock y callo de espalda

-GHA! HO DIOS MIO! LO MATASTE!

-punto 1, no lo mate y punto 2, el que va a estar muerto serás tu! Por haberme "interrumpido" por el idota de craig

-GHA! Butters! Kenny me quiero matar!-grito tweek arrodillado en el suelo mientras tenia la cabeza de craig en sus piernas ya que estaba inconsciente aun

Butters miro a kenny algo sonrojado y luego dijo molesto-kenny… no amenaces a tweek…-dijo algo nervioso

-y que si no te hago caso? Me vas castigar?-pregunto coqueto

-no… le diré a zuzuho..

El encanto se fue de inmediato!-no! Lo siento! No lo volveré a hacer!-decía Kenny moviendo sus manos alarmado

Iban los 6 chicos cruzando el portón de aquella casa, pip era cargado por Damien y craig por Kenny, una ves que cruzaron el portón butters lo cerro pero en ese momento Tucker balbuceo algo que por desgracia de tweek se pudo escuchar claramente.

-ng….. tweek… te… amo…. -después de eso todos miraron a tweek el cual estaba sonrojado y temblaba como una gelatina

-GHA! Oh dos mio! Zuzuho!-grito tweek corriendo hacia su casa par luego entrar y correr por las escaleras buscando a su preciada zuzuho

-hay no..-dijo Damien molesto

-que pasa?-pregunto Kenny divertido

-…. Si zuzuho descubre eso o matara a craig o lo interrogara.

Pero por suerte de tweek nada de eso sucedió, cuando los dos moreteados chicos ya habian despertado ya era la hora de cenar, y zuzuho no pregunto absolutamente nada, pip se veía bastante sonrojado y llevaba algunas heridas en el rostro y tweek no dejaba de temblar.

-que les paso?-pregunto stan curioso

-me apalearon…-dijo sin ánimos pip

-me desmaye…-dijo molesto craig pero para mala suerte "de stan" este comenzó a reír

-de que te ries?

-… te… te desmayaste?-pregunto divertido

-….si…

-por que?

-""GHA! Tu lo eres?"hay no, no puedo decir que me puse nervioso por yo…soy… hay no"-luego de esto craig se levanto apresurado de su asiento y comenzó a vomitar en el baño del primer piso debajo de las escaleras

-…bien.. Ignorando a craig.. Pip que te paso?-pregunto stan

-un grupo de chicos me golpearon, Damien y Kenny me ayudaron y no recuerdo nada mas…

-oh.. –dijo kyle algo sorprendido-y por que te golpearon?

-no lo se… siempre me golpean y aveces no se por que…

-pero esta es la primera que vez que te defienden…-dijo Kenny sonriendo mientras Damien lo miraba molesto, oh si… Damien sabia perfectamente a donde Kenny dirigía la conversación… pero no contaba que todo se fuera en su contra para muy buena suerte de damien

-si…-dijo pip algo sonrojado

-me sorprende que lo ayas ayudado Kenny..-dijo Stan

-eh? Yo?

-si… tu jamas defiendes a nadie… amenos que sea tu hermana… pero a pip? Jamas imagine que ayudarías a pip…

-pues… yo… no es eso.. solo… vi a Damien y-

-si pero aun asi lo ayudaste no? Que te pasa Kenny? Por que ayudaste a pip?-dijo stan aun mas curioso

-tal vez te gusta marica!-grito eric

-"oh genial! Este gordo no habia hablado en toda la cena y justo cuando lo ase es para decir una estupidez!"-pensaba Kenny para luego mirar a butters el cual lo miraba molesto

-o tal vez tratas de impresionar a alguien…-dijo stan sonriendo, el si sabia a quien….

-kenny? Tratando de impresionar a alguien? Jamas lo aria! Ni con todas las putas con las que se a acostado lo a echo…-dijo eric como si nada, eso fue un golpe bajo para Kenny el cual era observado por zuzuho, kyle y butters que lo miraban sorprendidos

-tu que?-pregunto butters

-yo…pues…

-eres un mujeriego?-pregunto kyle sorprendido

-no kyle…. Un mujeriego es un hombre que coquetea y seduce a muchas mujeres… Kenny es una puta, un chico o chica que se acuesta con todo lo que se mueve….-dijo eric como si nada

-callate culon!-grito Kenny levantándose de la mesa

-que pasa Kenny? Por que tan molesto al escuchar tu verdad?

- QUE TE CALLES CARAJO!-grito molesto

-asi que no es pip…-dijo divertido

-a que te refieres?-pregunto Kenny confundido

-… no estas molesto por que te dijeron puta… es por que hay alguien en esta mesa que te gusta no es asi?

-de que hablas?

-y no es pip…. Pip ya sabe que eres un puta… lo que no quieres es que alguien de esta mesa que no te conoce desde antes sepa que eres una puta barata…

- NO LO SOY!

-si lo eres… quien es?... Damien?... no lo creo… butters? ….tal vez… zuzuho?...seria mas normal…kyle…-agacho la cabeza y esto causo que a Kenny se le pusiera la piel de gallina-….**te mato….**-dicho esto kyle se levanto y le tiro un baso con agua a eric el cual lo miro sorprendido

-que dijimos sobre hablar de mi he?

-que no lo hiciera de "cierta" forma…

-pues no lo hagas pendejo!

-….no puedo kyle…..

-púdrete cartman!

Y hasta hay quedo la cena, cada uno se levanto de la mesa dejando solo a eric y stan.

-se muy bien que te fijaste en kyle… si lo tocas… te mato… igual que a Kenny…

-….a si que te gusta kyle…-dijo stan sonriendo

-hablo en serio stan…

-…. No te tengo miedo gordo… ni Kenny…. Ni kyle…

-… tal vez Kenny no… pero kyle si…

-…. Pues yo are… que lo pierda…y que pierda mas que el miedo…-dijo stan insinuando otra cosa, pero esto causo que eric sacara una pistola y apuntara pero stan no se movió

-dispara y te mueres…-dijo zuzuho desde la puerta con otra pistola

-zuzuho?-pregunto sorprendido stan

-…. Te dije que no te le acercaras no?, te dije que no insinuaras nada… te dije que si te interferías en mi camino morirías… y te deje bien claro… que no me subestimes…. Stan… Kenny quiere hablar con tigo…-dijo para que luego stan se levantase de la mesa y se dirigiera a la habitación de Kenny pero quedo sorprendido al ver como estaba kenny


	5. HO DIOS MIO, KENNY ESTA

**Capitulo 5:**

**HO DIOS MIO! KENNY ESTA…**

Estaba…. Llorando?

-ke-Kenny?

-s….Stan…-susurro el chico con su cabeza apoyada en sus piernas

-que cara-… por que… por que lloras?... y… por que estas vestido así?-pregunto sorprendido, Kenny iba vestido con una polera blanca, una parca naranja amarrada dejando ver solo sus ojos, llevaba botas cafés, guantes cafés y un pantalón naranja…. Hace años que no lo veía vestido asi… incluso el había dejado de vestirse igual que antes… su gorro… ho si… si que lo extrañaba… ahora siempre andaba con nada en la cabeza dejando ver su cabello….

-…. Me enamore de butters!-grito Kenny hundiendo mas su cabeza en sus piernas

-…. Y?

-esta mal! Eric tiene razón! Soy una puta barata que se acuesta con todo lo que se mueva!

-… y por que estas vestido así?

-…. Solo quería vestir así…

-… no le hagas caso al gordo…-dijo sentándose en la cama cerca de Kenny-.. el no te conoce bien… yo se que te puedes enamorar…. No eres una puta barata amigo… yo se… que puedes ser mejor… puedes ser amable, caballero e incluso fiel… confía en mi Ken…. Tu eres único no importa que digan de ti tu puedes seguir adelante sin importar que….

-…pero….

-no te preocupes… no le hagas caso… si te esfuerzas puedes conseguir a butters…. Y estar con el para siempre….

-… pero eso es lo que cartman no entiende… a el lo único que le importa es alejarme a mi y a ti de Kyle, Kyle tenia razón! Ese gordo no nos dejara en paz a ninguno de los 3…

-…. Que?

-hay no…-dijo Kenny tapándose la boca

-….que dijiste! Que tiene cartman con Kyle!

-nada…

-que es lo que me ocultas Kenny?

-yo? nada…

-Kenneth!-grito Stan levantándose de la cama, eso dejo algo nervioso a Kenny el sabia muy bien que cuando Stan decía su nombre algo malo iba a pasar pero era mucho peor cuando decía su nombre completo, eso significaba que Stan estaba muy molesto con el

-… no te diré nada…

-que! Me estás diciendo que escondes algo con Kyle y el gordo y no me dirás nada?

-si… no diré nada…-dijo levantándose para luego dirigirse a la puerta

-Kenneth Stuart MCcormick! Responde mi pregunta carajo!

-te dije que me soltaras gordo de mierda!-se escucho afuera de la puerta, Kenny la abrió y salieron con Stan viendo a un molesto Eric tomándole la muñeca fuertemente a Kyle

-suéltalo!-grito Kenny golpeando el brazo a Eric

-Ho dios Mio! Ken!... digo: Kenneth! Hay no! Digo Kenny…-Eric lo miro molesto

-que pasa?-pregunto Stan

-…. Nada…-susurro Kyle

-deberá… Kenneth! Responde!

-yo no escondo nada!

-si lo escondes!

-no es cierto!

-por que carajos estas vestido así!-grito Kyle

-he?... quieren dejar de interrogarme?

-madre mía… KENNY ESTAS LLORANDO!-grito Kyle sorprendido

-esta que?-grito Craig de la escalera con Damien

-jaja… así que Kenny llora he?-dijo Damien riendo

-esta… llorando?-dijo pip mas atrás

-GHA! Estas bien!

-no estoy llorando carajo!-dijo para luego ir a su pieza y dar un fuerte portazo

-….estaba….?-pregunto Kyle

-si…-dijo Stan

-bien.. ya es tarde yo me iré a dormir…-dijo Kyle molesto entrando a su pieza seguido por pip.

Zuzuho subió las escaleras con karen la cual habia llegado recién de casa de eric ya que estaba con ike y ruby, las dos chicas entraron a su habitación mientras eric se iba. Craig entro a su habitación seguido por butters, stan frunció el seño y entro a su pieza.

-…. GHA! OH dios que are!

-por que?-pregunto Damien

-..pues… por que Kenny esta llorando!

-.. no te preocupes..

-como no me voy a preocupar? Estaba llorando! Por que lloraría! GHA! O dios! Y si descubrió que tiene una enfermedad mortal? Y si es contagiosa!

-tranquilo… si te preocupa por que no le preguntas por que llora?

-GHA! Claro que no! El no me contestaría!

-nunca sabrás la respuesta si no preguntas... buenas noches tweek…-dijo Damien dirigiéndose a su habitación-..por cierto… cuando digo eso… también me refiero a tu problema con Craig…. Ahora si.. buenas noches tweek…

-buenas…. Noches…

Tweek estaba acostado, el dormia en la cama de abajo mientras que Kenny dormia arriba y tweek por su mala suerte podia oir el doloroso sollozo de Kenny.

Kenny no podia creer que estuviera llorando como un niño pequeño, que le estaba pasando? Bueno era cierto que sus emociones en ese preciso momento estaban revueltos, tenia problemas recientes con kyle sobre cosas del pasado, tenia problemas con el gordo, se estaba enamorando y tenia miedo de lo que el podria pasar a stan si descubria quien era en verdad kyle, todo esto puso un pequeño pero agudo dolor en el pecho a Kenny, luego penso lo que su hermana habia dicho, cierto… el jamas habia estado con su hermana…. Siempre decía que la cuidaria pero jamas lo hacia… y verla llorar… eso le dolio…karen le hablo también sobre sus padres… fue doloroso al saber que Kevin su hermano mayor habia tenido una pelea con su padre y se fue de la casa, tambien le dolio saber que su madre habia llorado toda una semana por la separación de sus hijos.. obvio… hace ya bastante tiempo que Kenny no iba a verlos, y ahora kevin se habia ido… no queria ni imaginarse lo que su madre sentiría al descubrir que ahora karen se habia ido… no aguanto mas y comenzó a llorar otra ves… odiaba ver llorar a su hermana, a su madre, a stan, alguna ves vio llorar a kyle… eso dolio…

-ke-kenny….-dijo tweek nervioso

-…que…-dijo Kenny despacio

-…ng… estas…ng… bien?

-….no… pero…gracias por preguntar…-dijo un poco mas calmado

-… podrías… decirme…ng.. que te pasa?

-…. Me da vergüenza tweek…

-y-yo.. ja-jamas le diria a alguien…

-… ok… me enamore…

-GHA! De zuzuho?

-no grites…y no.. de zuzuho no…

-ng… en… entonces?

-…pues… de un rubio…

-ho dios mio… no digas que soy yo!

-no tweek no eres tu..

-que alivio..

-eso sono como un insulto…

-perdón…

-….puedo bajar?

-he?.. cla-claro…

-gracias…-dijo Kenny bajando para luego acostarse en la cama de tweek-…. Me gusta butters…

-te… confesaste?

-…. Si… y el a mi….pero soy un mujeriego y tal vez no le agrade eso a butters…

-de-definitivamente no le gustara pero… si dices cuanto lo amas…ng.. tal vez…ga… tal vez bu-butters te perdone esos errores y los ignore…

-….gracias tweek…-dijo Kenny serrando sus ojos junto con tweek quedando los dos profundamente dormidos.

Al otro dia

-stan! Deja de llorar!

-no puedo Kenny!... tu no lo entiendes!

-lo entiendo! Yo se lo que se siente de acuerdo? A mi tambien me duele que kyle se aya ido… pero… hay que superarlo…

-sabes que me dijo? Que lo olvide! Por que el lo aria a si!

-…. Eso sono marica… pero bueno stan… yo se que tu lo querías pero…

-pero?

-…. Hay que superarlo… el tambien sufre de acuerdo?

-…. Se me confeso…

-…. ho mierda….

-KYLE!-grito stan

-que?-grito kyle de la puerta junto con pip

-he?-dijo sorprendido mientras Damien reia

-que te pasa?-pregunto kyle asustado

-….. no lose… tuve una pesadilla…

-ah… yo pense que habías tenido un sueño humedo con-

-que te jodan damien!-grito stan

-HO DIOS MIO! KENNY! COMO CARAJOS PUDISTE FOLLARTE A TWEEK!-grito Craig

-QUE?-gritaron los 4 corriendo hacia la pieza de Kenny con tweek en donde efectivamente los dos estaban durmiendo en la misma cama

-craig! Callate!

-GHA!

-oh dios! Tweek!-grito kyle

-no es cierto!

-entonces?-pregunto Damien

-…si… me folle de lo lindo a mi querido rubio hiperactivo y amante de la cafeína…

-tweek…-dijo butters de la puerta

-HE? BUTTERS?-dijo Kenny sentándose en la cama mirando a butters

-que hacen dormidos juntos?...-pregunto lo mas bien zuzuho

-kenny se follo a tweek!-grito kyle

Zuzuho los miro un momento-... no es cierto..-dijo como si nada

-como sabes eso?-pregunto Craig

-…piensa… cuando lo haces con alguien… no te vistes luego o si?... ellos llevan sus piyamas aun… otra cosa es que esta todo ordenado… y lo otro es que anoche nadie escucho nada o si?-todos se miraron sonrojados

-no…-contestaron nerviosos

-ven?... ellos no hicieron nada… no se preocupen… y …-zuzuho se acerco a Kenny- si le haces algo malo a mi tweek… comienza a rezar…-zuzuho se acerca a su oido- además escuche que estas con butters y si le haces algo malo a butters te matare de la forma mas despiadada que se me ocurra…-susurro despacio

-…si…-susurro Kenny nervioso

-como sabes todo eso?-pregunto Craig de la puerta

-que cosa?-pregunto zuzuho confundida

-lo de que cuando uno lo hace con alguien no se vuelve a vestir?

-no se.. es lógica obvio..

-jamás lo as echo?

-he?...

-… eres.. vir-

-quien quiere comer helado?

-yo!-grito eric detrás de todos

-QUE CARAJOS HACES AQUÍ GORDO?-gritaron todos al mismo tiempo… absolutamente todos incluso zuzuho, tweek y pip..

-NO ME LLAMEN GORDO HIJOS DE PUTA!... menos tu zuzuho…

-mas te vale…-dijo molesta pasando


	6. 3 peleas eso fue rapido

**Gracias a todos los que han comentado! Sigan comentando ya que eso me da a conocer que tan beuna es mi historia o si es un fraude.**

**Sigan leyendo que esta historia se pondrá mucho más interesante.**

**Una ves mas gracias por comentar y sigan así!**

**Capitulo 6:**

**3 peleas… eso fue rápido…**

Al final todos fueron al centro comercial.

Eric, pip, butters y Kyle conversaban con zuzuho, tenían una misión, tendrían que ir a buscar a un chico el cual no sabían su nombre, el chico se había retirado de la organización, dudaban que el chico que aya retirado solo por que si.

El problema?, el chico iría a una fiesta la cual no podría entrar cualquiera pero… las chicas pueden entrar sin entrada…

El plan? Una chica debía entrar y seducir al chico, de esta manera sacar información… luego? Raptarlo y llevarlo a eric… el vicepresidente…

Que es lo que se interfería en la misión? ZUZUHO "NO" podía ir a la misión…

La razon? Zuzuho era la encargada de la mision, la jefa en otras palabras por esta razon ella no podria asistir ella debia mandar a su "nueva" tripulación, pero…. De donde carajos sacarían a otra chica!

Los nominados eran…. Pip, butters, Kenny y kyle.

Los 4 chicos estaban en piezas diferentes cambiándose de ropa.

El primero en salir fue Kenny, llevaba extensiones rubia, los labios pintados de rojo, sus ojos pintados de rosa, una falda negra, calcetas naranjas a rayas arriba de la rodilla, botas cafes y su chaqueta de siempre la naranja.

El siguiente valiente fue pip, con un vestido rosa mangas largas, con una chaleco rojo, chalas blancas y en el cabello llevaba una cinta rosa.

Después salio butters, llevaba una falda amarilla, una blusa celeste, unas calcetas celestes y zapatillas naranjas y llevaba extensiones.

El ultimo fue kyle, llevaba una falda verde, calcetas naranjas, zapatillas verdes y una polera manga larga naranja, llevaba extensiones en el cabello.

-la mas puta es Kenny obvio…-dijo eric sentado en el sillon

-que te jodan eric!-grito Kenny molesto

-por cierto… por que todos llevan un pañuelo en la cara?-pregunto kyle

-GHA! Por que a todos les sangra la nariz!

-QUE!-gritaron los 4 chicos horrorizados

-yo creo que el mejor es Kenny, es mas agil y podria ir lo mas bien…-dijo zuzuho

-yo creo que butters se ve mejor…-dijo Damien

-GHA! Yo también apoyo a butters!

-…. Yo creo que Kenny lo aria bien…-dijo Stan

-…. Yo creo que butters esta bien…-dijo Craig

-…. Tsk, hagan lo que quieran…-dijo eric

-ok… entonces lo ara butters…

-que?-grito el aturdido.

Una ves que se fueron a cambiar todos de ropa Stan se fue a la cocina seguido por zuzuho.

-stan…. Dime la verdad… quien se veía mejor?-Stan se sonrojo de sobre manera-lo sabia… te gusto como se veía Kyle verdad?

-por supuesto que Kyle se veía mejor que todos…-dijo Eric detrás de ellos

-nadie te pregunto cartman..-dijo zuzuho molesta

-que esconden?-pregunto Stan serio

-disculpa?-dijo confundida

-yo se que esconden algo… no se que es… pero lo hacen… quiero saber que es….

-es obvio que te gusto como se veia pip!-dijo Craig molesto entrando a la casina derepente

-no es cierto!-dijo Damien defendiéndose

-claro que si! Me sorprende que no ayas dicho que te gustaba.. por que elegiste a butters? No querias que nadie mas vea TU pip?

-y que si fuera a si? Que acaso estas celoso? O que pasa? Querias ver a tweek vestido de niña y por eso estas molesto?

-GHA!

-y que si fuera a si? Es que tienes ganas de verle?

-GHA! Oh dios!

-no quiero verlo… otra ves…. Pero no te preocupes.. se ve lindo de niña…

-GHA! Oh dios mio!

-a si que le has visto he?... pues yo e visto a pip tambien!

-pero no te preocupes pronto yo vere a pip como yo quiero y tu podras ver a tu tweek como tu quieras con o sin ropa, si fueras mas valiente y le dijeras la verdad!

-GHA! Oh dios mio paren!

-he? Estabas aquí?-preguntaron los dos chicos al mismo tiempo

-oh dios mio! GHA Pervertidos, zuzuho!-grito tweek corriendo hacia zuzuho

-…..son unos idiotas…-dijo zuzuho yéndose de la mano con tweek

-…. Enserio… se mas valiente…-dijo Damien para luego irse.

Ya eran las 9 pm.

Estaban preparando la cena y zuzuho mando a tweek y a kyle a despertar a stan que estaba durmiendo en el sillon y a pip y butters a despertar a Kenny que dormia en su pieza mientras ella alistaba la mesa con los demas y karen.

-te iras de south park?-pregunto stan a un pelirrojo

-Si... pense que con solo alejarme de ustedes bastaría... pero… esta es la ultima ves que me traicionan… y… no quiero perder mas amigos… me ire con zuzuho stan… lo siento…

-con zuzuho? No pueden hacernos esto a Kenny a mi! Además adonde iras?

-no puedo decirte… adios stan… cuida a Kenny… que no haga estupideces….

-de acuerdo… te lo prometo…kyle…..

"kyle"

-KYLE!-grito stan sentándose de golpe en el sillon

-QUE?-grito kyle asustado dando un paso hacia atrás asustado

-eh?-dijo stan mirando a su lado a kyle

-eres raro sabes? Por que carajos siempre gritas mi nombre cundo despiertas! Que te pasa!

-…. No lose….

-GHA! Damien tenia razon eres un pervertido stan!-grito tweek

-he? Por que?

-GHA! Por que Damien dijo ng, que t-tu tenias sueños humados c-con kyle! Y por eso gritabas su nombre! GHA!

-que!-grito kyle alarmado

-DAMIEN!-grito stan molesto

-kenny…. Oye Kenny…-decia pip moviendolo

-oh... no despierta...-decia preocupado butters

-… por que estara tan cansado?... oye.. Kenny… a cenar…-decia pip

-ngnñngñngñngñ…..bungng

-que?-dijeron los dos chicos

-…butters….

-dijo tu nombre?-dijo pip

-te….amo…

-oh dios mio! Dijo tu nombre y dijo que te amaba!-dijo feliz pip

-….zuzuho…

-he?-dijo pip sorprendido

-ZUZUHO!

-he? Que paso?-dijo Kenny sorprendido

-hay no…-dijo pip asustado

-A SI QUE A TI TE GUSTA ZUZUHO NO?

-que?... de donde sacaste so?

-vete al carajo Kenny!

-pero… que ise?-pregunto Kenny a pip

-…. Eres un idiota…-dijo pip siguiendo a butters

-coño! Pero que paso?

Butters estaba es su habitación mientras Kenny tocaba

-abre!

-no Kenny!

-por que no?

-vete con zuzuho!

-que? Pero de que hablas!

-vete! A ti te gusta zuzuho no?

-no! Butters! Te dije la verdad! A mi-

-no lo niegues! Entre sueños decías su nombre!

-pero eso no tiene nada que ver! Podia Haver dicho su-

-y luego dijiste que la ambas! Dijiste: zuzuho y luego: te amo

-pero… ni siquiera se en que soñaba butters! Yo no amo a zuzuho!

-como puedo saber que no mientes? Como se que no me engañas? He?

-confía en mi butters! por que tendría que engañarte y jugar con tus sentimientos?

-….no lose… eso quiero saber…-dijo mientras lloraba- no entiendo por que quieres verme sufrir…

Kenny se afirmo en el baranda que estaba enfrente de las habitaciones de ahí se podía ver el segundo piso, nadie estaba en el comedor todos estaban en la cocina probablemente por que no querían verlos pelear a el y a butters.

De pronto vio a zuzuho escribiendo en un cartel para luego mostrárselo en el decía:

"_**si lo hiciste llorar…. Estas muerto…."**_

Trago fuerte y luego miro hacia la puerta en la cual estaba butters y el estaba seguro que estaba llorando.

Miro otras ves a zuzuho y ya no estaba.. Miro a su lado y estaba zuzuho con un cuchillo

-bu-butters…?

-(solloso)

-…. Butters?

-(solloso)

-butters abre!

-no!-grito llorando

-carajo butters si no abres moriré!

butters abrió la puerta y vio a zuzuho sobre Kenny con un cuchillo-que hacen?

-….

-quiere matarme! Dile algo!

-por que no van a coger a otro lado!-respondió molesto

-QUE!-grito zuzuho levantándose sorprendida

-butters a mi no me gusta zuzuho!-se defendió Kenny

-mentira!

-de donde sacaste esas palabras jovencito!-pregunto zuzuho molesta

-…. Es verdad… ustedes se gustan…

-butters con todo cariño pero eres el idiota mas sub normal del mundo… de donde sacaste eso?-dijo molesta zuzuho

-pero Kenny dijo tu nombre entre sueños y luego dijo que te amaba

-…. Kenny… eres un idiota… te odio y te matare!-dijo tirandose sobre el de nuevo

-NO! BUTTERS!

-pip! No quise decirlo!

-pero lo dijiste Damien!: "a quien puede gustarle un idiota Frances que cualquiera viene y lo golpea por estupido?" y por cierto Damien! NO SOY FRANCES! SOY INGLES!-dijo para luego entrar a su habitación con un portazo

-GHA! Oh dios Mio yo tenia razón! Nadie se casara con migo por que soy horrible! Moriré solo y me comerán las ratas!-grito tweek para luego salir corriendo a su pieza

-…. Que hicieron ahora?-pregunto zuzuho a Craig, Damien y Kenny


	7. la verdad es

**Capitulo 7:**

**La verdad es….**

-…. Que hicieron ahora?-pregunto zuzuho a Craig, Damien y Kenny

-son un grupo de maricas... Yo me voy…-dijo Eric para luego irse como si nada

-…. Saben que? Cuando me dijeron que les gustaba les dije que los ayudaría… pero USTEDES NO COOPERAN EN NADA!

-fue tu culpa!-grito Damien a Craig

-por que? yo solo dije que a ti te gustaba pip y gritaste que el era un idiota y que jamás te gustaría! Y que tweek se aya enojado es tu culpa!

-no lo es! Cuando pip se enojo yo te dije que a ti te gustaba tweek y tu gritaste que quien se podría fijar en tweek si era un adicto a la cafeína!

-ok, primero que nada ninguno de los dos debió Haver dicho eso… además tweek tiene problemas sobre su propio aspecto Craig…. El cree que es completamente horrible, mira…. Emmm mejor hablemos en mi habitación, hoy Karen fue a dormir donde Eric… mas tarde hablare con tigo Kenny…. Y más tarde con tigo Damien!

Craig y zuzuho estaban hablando sentados en el suelo sobre la alfombra.

-…. Ase un tiempo… Haver… los chicos eras de south park… yo fui a estudiar con unos profesores que se encontraban allí, ellos tenían problemas, yo era amiga de Kyle por que Kyle era inteligente y yo también entonces siempre nos entendíamos…. Pero… Kyle tuvo problemas por que era gay…. Estonces el se alejo de sus amigos, en ese mismo tiempo tweek tuvo problemas con sus padres, tweek era amigo de Kyle y sus padres le molestaba por que creían que tweek también era gay…. Y…. tweek dijo que a el le daba lo mismo que fuera Kyle, después de eso sus padres lo echaron de casa y se fue a vivir con migo…. Como nosotros incluyendo a Damien y butters teníamos problemas en south park decidimos irnos, esto izo una conmoción en south park…. La japonesa, el judío marica, el adicto, el satánico y la deshonra… te suenan?

-… mis padres me contaron sobre ellos cuando estaba en south Park…. Un hijo de familia judía se había autodeclarado gay…, el único hijo de una familia había dicho que su hijo era una deshonra y lo negaron como hijo, un chico el cual bestia siempre de negro y había dicho que el era el anticristo, lo tomaron como un loco y al final dijeron que era extremadamente peligroso por que era satánico… después apareció un chico el cual era adicto… nadie sabia si era a la cafeína o a la misma droga… sus padres lo echaron y negaron como hijo… cada uno de ellos fue negado por sus propios padres…

-exacto…ellos fueron Kyle, butters, Damien y por ultimo tweek, tweek cree que la gente lo odia… por eso debes ser cuidadoso… si lo ofendes el lo tomara en serio… el creerá que lo odias igual que los demás….

-pero yo no lo odio…

-entonces demuéstralo Craig….. y si lo haces llorar estas muerto…-dijo para luego levantarse y dirigirse a la habitación de Kenny pero se sorprendió al ver a Kenny afuera de la puerta.

-….que haces a qui?

-…. Tweek no me deja entrar…

-genial…. Y bien?

-y bien que?

-me vas a decir que le dijiste a butters para que se enojara y dijera que yo te gusto?

-….. Dice que mientras yo dormía y pip y el me despertaban….yo entre sueños dije te amo…. Y luego dije tu nombre…

-…. Y que soñabas?

-no me acuerdo…

-(suspiro)… tranquilo… se le pasara… fue solo un sueño nada mas…

-….exacto…-dijo Kenny levantándose-…. No cometeré el mismo error 2 beses….

-que?

Kenny la toma de la muñeca y la acerca el-te dije… que no bromeaba…-dijo para luego bajar las escaleras…

Flash back

-zu… zuzuho no te puedes ir!

-por que no?

-…por que…. por que tu….

-por que yo?

-….por que tu… me gustas!

-…..no bromees con esas cosas Kenny…

-no bromeo! Lo digo enserio!

-…. Eres un idiota, con esas cosas no se bromea Kenny….

-… tu me gustas! Eres única!... no te importa que yo sea pobre… no importa que Kyle tenga ese problema…. Sigues siendo nuestra amiga…

-…..debo irme…lo siento…-dijo zuzuho para luego irse…

Y no verse nunca mas…

Fin Flash back

Hasta ahora…

-ng… s…stan….-se quejaba Kyle

-no hables muy fuerte…-dijo seductoramente Stan

-…pe…pero.. ha! No!

-no grites!

-…ng… de…deten…te…ah….

-que…cara-exclamo Kenny al otro lado de la puerta de la cocina

-que pasa?-pregunto zuzuho detrás de Kenny

-….será mejor que no entremos…

-por que?

-…emmm…. Quieres salir a dar una vuelta? Quiero pensar como solucionar mi problema…

-…. Vale… te acompaño…-dijo zuzuho para luego dirigirse con Kenny hacia la puerta

Mientras tanto en la cocina…

-no!... deten…ah! Para…- se quejaba Kyle el cual estaba sentado delante de Stan en el suelo

-no….-decía Stan mientras pasaba su mano debajo de la ropa de Kyle

-no toques….ahí….-que quejo el otro al sentir la mano de Stan en su entrepierna

-por que?

-…..ah! para…

-no es como si quisieras que pare o si?

-…ah!...

-te gusta?

-….nnn..ah!...

-te gusta?

-….no!...ah!

-seguro?

-….ah!

-te gusta? Si o no?-dijo Stan apretando la punta

-ah! Si!

-bien…-dijo para luego soltarlo

-que?-grito sorprendido al ver que Stan se levantaba

-que? solo quería que te gustara y como dijiste que te gustaba pues te suelto…

-…..eres… un idiota!

-si..-dijo Stan acorralándolo contra la pared- pero este idiota te ase sentir bien no?...-dijo bajándole un poco los pantalones y masturbándolo

-ah! Stan!

-que?

-….ah! me…me gus…ah!

-dilo…

-coño! KYLE!-grito Damien de la puerta

Kyle se subió los pantalones de inmediato-Damien?

-….mierda!-grito Damien corriendo hacia el baño con las manos en la nariz

-y que ibas a decir?-pregunto Stan acercándose a Kyle

-no es el momento vale?-dijo Kyle corriendo hacia Damien

-que? como que no es el momento!-grito Stan tomándole la muñeca y tirandolo hacia el

-Stan… si Damien le dice esto a zuzuho estoy muerto por favor deja ir a hablar con Damien!

-… tranquilo.. no creo que sea para tanto…

-pero-dejo de hablar ya que Stan le dio un beso

-te amo..

-…. Yo…. tambien…te amo…

-tks!... cursilerías…-dijo zuzuho pasando a su lado dejando como piedra a los 2

-…. Zuzuho yo…-empezó Kyle

-…tranquilo, tranquilo… con tal que sus cursilerías las dejen para cuando estén solos y no cuando estén a mi lado estamos bien…

-….no… te enojas?

-….no… supongo….pero…. Stan… si lo haces llorar…. Te matare…. Solo eso.. bien… me voy a mi habitación…-dijo como si nada.

-… vez?...-dijo Stan sonriendo algo nervioso

-hola… Kyle…-dijo Eric de la entrada de la cocina

-que haces aquí? Que no te habías ido?

-si… pero… deje mi celular y volví por el…-dijo acercándose a la mesa en donde estaba su celular-….bien… creo que me voy… adiós….Kyle…

-ya basta! Ya déjalo! El esta con migo! –dijo Stan

-y?... debe importarme eso?

-….pues si!... quiero que dejes de molestar a MI Kyle!

-TU Kyle? Quien eres tu para quedarte con mi Kyle?

-y quien eres tu!

-yo? yo soy el que lo tuvo en su casa cuando TU lo abandonaste! Yo fui el que lo ayudo cuando todos lo abandonaron!

-y yo fui la que lo cuido de ti… cuando tu lo humillaste….

-zuzuho….

-Stanley…. Ya es hora de que sepas la verdad no crees…. Kenny… quiero que vengas un momento…

Los 4 chicos estaban sentado en la sala, zuzuho comenzó a contar los problemas que habían tenido Kyle y ella cuando aun Vivian en south park.

Flash back

-que eres que?

-….soy…. soy gay papa….

-…. No puedo creer que mi hijo sea gay…. Como puedes hacernos esto!

-…. No es como si quisiera hacerles algo malo a ustedes… pero… dejen de pensar en ustedes un momento… piensen en mi…

-…. que debemos pensar?... nuestro hijo es gay… nos as deshonrado ….Kyle…

-…..te odio…

-que?

-…. Te odio….. Gracias por nada papa!

Un mes después….

-no quiero que se junten son el niño judío!-dijo Sharon, la mama de Stan

-pero mama!

-no Stan! No quiero que hables jamás con el niño judío….

-…. No se vale… Kyle es nuestro amigo!-dijo Kenny al lado de Stan

-todo tuvo que ser culpa de esa niña japonesa….-dijo Carol, la madre de Kenny

-mama! No hables así de zuzuho!

-tampoco quiero que te juntes con ella Kenny!

-…. Es injusto….-dijo Stan

-no lo es cariño… en este pueblo se ve mal que alguien sea gay hijo…

-…. No es así… yo no veo mal a Kyle…-dijo Stan

- yo tampoco…-dijo Kenny

-…. Lo siento niños… pero no queremos que vuelvan a juntarse con el…-dijo Sharon algo triste con Carol

Un mes después…

-gracias Eric…

-de nada Kyle… nosotros a pesar de siempre pelear seguimos siendo amigos….

-…. Eres un gran amigo Eric…

Una semana después…

-kyle…

-que pasa?

-te amo…

-que!

-lo siento…pero… yo te amo kyle… por eso estas aquí! Yo te amo y mucho!

-…. Lo siento… pero… a mi me gusta alguien mas Eric….pero… seguimos siendo amigos?

-… claro…

Un mes y medio después….

-… lo siento Kyle… debes irte….

-por que?

-vete con zuzuho nose… además molestas a Wendy…

-Wendy? Pero Wendy estaba saliendo con…. March…

-pero ya no… ahora sale con migo… si fueras hombre saldrías con bebe y no tuvieras ningún problema… pero… lastima que eres un judío marica…. Ahora vete… judío marica…

Una semana después…

-judío marica! Judío marica!

-oye judío!

-que quieres cartman!

-… quiero que te vallas… nos fastidia tu olor a judío… imagina como nos molesta tu olor a marica…

-vete al carajo cartman! Déjalo! A ti que te importa he? Vete con la zorra que tienes de novia! O que paso? te abandono como a todos los demás?-le dijo zuzuho

-garcías…zuzuho…-dijo Kyle algo sonrojado y triste

-de nada ky…

-tu si eres una amiga zu…

Un mes después..

-no te vallas Kyle!

-por que no quieres que me valla? Quieres humillarme mas?

-no… Kyle… te amo!

-no me vengas con ese cuento otra ves Eric! Vete al carajo! Yo me voy con zuzuho lejos de ti y de los demás!

-zuzuho no te vallas!

-Kenny!

-zuzuho! Te amo!

-que? no me vengas con esos juego ahora Kenny!

-ya te lo dije! Te amo, siempre lo he hecho, y quiero que ahora, al menos ahora que te vas, me creas!

-…..Kenny yo-

-no me importa si es amor no correspondido, pero por favor! Créeme…

-…Kenny…yo… (Suspiro) te creo… Kyle… vamos!

-si… adiós… Stan… y… Kenny…

-adiós…-dijeron los dos

-adiós… Kyle…-dijo Eric

-púdrete en el infierno cartman!

-de eso me encargo yo!-grito Damien arriba del avión

-Damien?-gritaron Kenny y Stan

-adiós south park! Gah!-gritaron tweek y butters del avión pero obvio... el gah viene de tweek…

Fin flash back


	8. mision maryori

**Gracias a todos los que han comentado…**

**Que han sido pocos (¬_¬)… pero bueno… **

**Antes que nada, espero que hayan visto katekyo hitma reborn para que sepan quienes son los nuevos personajes, ahora si, sigan comentado, y sigan leyendo! Me despido y espero que les guste….**

**Capitulo 8:**

**Misión maryori.**

-todo eso paso… luego nos convertimos en espías y aquí nos ven… los 5 juntos!

-….tu… eres Kyle?

-…si… hola… Stan…

-Kyle!-grito Stan abrazándolo

-aun no entiendo como jamás se dio cuenta…-dijo Kenny

-y como te diste cuenta tu?-se defendió Stan

-pues… desde que nos ayudo con los niños…

-… como no me di cuenta?-dijo molesto tomándose el puente de la nariz

Al otro día…

Ya era hora de la misión, butters estaba disfrazado de chica conversando con el sospechoso el cual era un chico de la misma edad que ellos ósea unos 23 años, era de cabello café igual que sus ojos.

-y bien?... a donde quieres ir maryori? (ok, tal vez no se escriba asi y tal vez en la serie también se aya llamado a si butters pero es que mi mejor amiga se llama asi y pues… quise ponerlo y ya)

- no lo se Clyde… donde planeas ir tu?

-a cualquier lado con tigo será divertido…

-oh… gracias…emmm… vallamos a un parque?

-…ok…suena divertido…

-bastardo, hijo de puta!-decía Kenny escondido con Stan

-deja de quejarte si?

-claro, todo por que tu estas muy feliz con tu amado Kyle, mientras yo veo como el idiota de Clyde donoban, que por cierto ni sabia que estaba en una organización, se lleva a mi butters o mas bien a mi mayori… y mientras tu te follas de lo lindo a Kyle como en la cocina, yo tengo que convencer a butters de que no me gusta zuzuho, que hasta ahora se ha vuelto una misión imposible el de convencerlo….

-… eso pasa por soñar cosas pervertidas con zuzuho…

-no soñé nada pervertido!

-y como sabes si no te acuerdas?

-pues por eso mismo… cuando sueño cosas acaloradas las recuerdo el 100% hasta el ultimo detalle…

-…. Eres un pervertido…yo me largo…

-una ves soñé con tigo y recuerdo lo mas bien como gemí-no pudo continuar por que Stan lo comenzó a estrangular

-maldito bastardo como te atreves a tener sueños húmedos con migo!-decía mientras apretaba su garganta

-tran… tranquilo… no… eres el único… una ves.. Soñé con .. Kyle…. Stan! Aprietas!-comenzó a quejarse mas al ver que Stan le apretaba mas fuerte la garganta al Haver dicho el nombre de Kyle

Ya estaba atardeciendo y butters a había llevado a Clyde al punto de encuentro que era en un templo.

Los dos chicos se afirmaron en un barandal a mirar como el sol se escondía.

-no te vas a caer…-dijo suavemente Clyde tomándole la mano a "maryori"

-he? Ah.. gracias…

-… seria muy peligroso que cayeras… este es el único lugar en donde si caes quedarías suspendida ya que no hay camino…

-… no caeré…tranquilo…

-eres… muy linda…

-gracias…

-bien… ya es hora… a la cuenta de 3 todos disparan hacia Clyde… si alguien le atina a mi butters es mejor que opte por el suicidio antes de que yo lo mate…-dijo zuzuho

-si!-dijeron todos por las radios.

-1….2…y..he?

-que pasa?-pregunto Craig arriba de un árbol con Damien

-…. Se van… a besar?-susurro Kyle

-hay no! Va a besar a mi butters!-dijo zuzuho sorprendida

De pronto Kenny de la nada salio y tiro a maryori hacia un lado separándola de Clyde.

-he?... Kenny?-se asusto Clyde

-aléjate de ella!

-con un carajo Kenny que hace?-se quejaba Damien

-Kenny… la misión..-susurro maryori

-misión?-se asusto Clyde

-disparen!-se escucho la vos de una chica, y de la nada apareció una chica de cabello verde corto y un largo y apretado vestido verde con blanco.

-disparen!-grito Craig apuntando

-no! Alto el fuego! No disparen!-grito zuzuho saliendo de su escondite

-que! que haces!-pegunto asustado pip

-GHA!-grito tweek

-Fran!-dijo zuzuho acercándose

-he?... tu!... pero… como… tu… estabas…. Muerta!

-quien dijo eso?

-bel-sempai…

-ushishishishi….

-belphegor te matare bastardo!

-….. emmm… quienes son?-pregunto Craig

-son chicos de la organización, antiguos compañeros de zuzuho antes de que se separan…-dijo Damien

-GHA! oh dios! Que pasa!

-emmm tranquilo no pasa nada….

-que pasa?-pregunto Clyde

-nada solo como te retiraste queríamos saber que planeabas pero como estas con los chicos ya no importa…

-y que hacen ellos aquí?

-son los nuevos integrantes…

-aun asi te matare!-grito Kenny tirandose sobre Clyde a golpearlo

-GHA! oh dios! Se mataran!

-no! Basta!

De pronto Clyde patio a Kenny haciendo que este rompiera el barandal y cayera, el primero en atraparlo fue butters.

-…. Kenny…

-GHA!

-suéltame!

-no!

-caerás!

-no!

-Kenny… resiste…-dijeron Stan, Kyle y zuzuho subiéndolo, pero Kenny se enredo un pierna en una rama impidiendo subirlo

-déjenme…

-no!-grito butters

-… tranquilos… volveré mañana..

-no! Yo te quiero ahora!

-tranquilo… lo prometo… prometo no irme…

-no te sueltes!

-suéltenme! No importa! Volveré mañana lo prometo!

-pero morirás!

-… pero volveré…

-no digas estupideces!

-que? Volver?-susurro Damien despacio

Flash back

-Damien, hijo… podrías ir a darle la bienvenida a los nuevos por favor?-pregunto "Satanás"

-… bien ya voy…

Damien se dirigió a los nuevos muertos que eran todos hombres de diferentes edades.

-bien… mi nombre es Damien, el hijo de Satanás ósea el anticristo, ahora están en el infierno por ser unos bastardos…

-si, si, si… por que somos unos idiotas pecadores… podemos irnos ya?-dijo un chico con capucha naranja pero dejaba ver sus ojos, nariz su boca y un poco de su cabello

-…. Si… pasa…que de aquí no sales…-dijo molesto Damien

Una semana después….

-Damien! Po-

-si ya voy…

-mi nombre es Damien, soy el hijo de Satanás el anticristo, están en el infierno por ser-

-unos pecadores pobres desgraciados… podemos pasar?-dijo el mismo chico de hace una semana antes

-…. Espera…. Que la semana pasada no estabas aquí?

-…. Yo? pero para nada… si fuera así no crees que ya hubiera muerto 2 beses? Y eso es imposible…

-….si… ven… pasen…

Una semana después..

-Damien!

-… ya no pides por favor?...

-solo ve quieres?

-bien bastardos! Están en el infierno, mi nombre es Damien y-

-wow… estas de mala he?

-cállate!, soy el hijo de satanas y-

-es que siempre dices lo mismo?

-…-damien lo tomo del cuello de la parca y lo dirigió hacia su padre.

-padre!

-que pasa hijo?...he? el es tu novio? -dijo emocionado

-no!, padre.. este bastardo lo he encontrado barias beses en la lista de los nuevos! Como puede ser eso posible?

-….tu eres Kenny no?-dijo Satanás que ya conocía a todos los humanos

-…si…

-…pues…. Que tiene de raro?

-… como que, que tiene de raro? Lo humanos no mueren todas las semanas!

-…oh… pero… es que este chico no muere hijo….

-y como es eso posible!

-… el tiene una maldición y no puede morir… el muere hoy y mas tarde vuelve a su casa…

-… es inmortal!

-si hijo….

-….eres un idiota Damien… vengo para acá como día por medio y te das cuenta recién?

-…. No te pases bastardo! Recuerda tu estas hablando con el anticristo!

-… y eso que?... soy inmortal… no importa que me hagas siempre viviré…. Aun que no quiera…

-bien… es hora de volver Kenny…-dijo Satanás como si nada

-…vale… adiós Satanás…-dijo el chico para luego desaparecer

10 años después…

Fin flash back

-suéltenme carajo!-grito molesto pero de repente un montón de cuchillos pasaron cortando la rama haciendo subir a Kenny

-idiota!... como querías que te soltemos! Y por que te pusiste a pelear con Clyde he?-grito butters comenzando a llorar

-…hay no… deja de llorar… no llores…

-eres un idiota!

-Kenny…. Que hablamos sobre las lagrimas?

-he? Butters~ no llore~s…-decía Kenny abrazándolo

-BUTTERS?-gritaron Fran, Clyde y Bel

-... miren... teníamos una misión de acuerdo? Vestimos a butters de chica para que seducirá a Clyde pero creo que salio demasiado perfecto y Kenny no guanto mas...

-espera! Kenny y butters son maricas?

-Clyde… te e dicho miles de beses que marica y gay son cosas diferentes carajo!

-si, si… marica es un hombre afeminado y un gay es un hombre que le gusta otro hombre como Fran y Bel..

-Clyde!-gritaron los otros dos

-que! mi Fran?... oh demonios! Por que todos ustedes son raritos he? Mi tweek me deja por Craig, mi Kyle me deja por Stan, mi butters me deja por Kenny, mi Damien me deja por pip y ahora mi Fran me deja por Bel? Que mas me van a quitar eh? Mi tsuna también me lo van a quitar?

-…. El jefe…. Creo que estaba saliendo con hibari…

-me lleva el mismísimo Satanás carajo!

-… no digas eso… no quiero que venga mi padre….-dijo Damien molesto

-… por que siempre dices que Satanás es tu padre?

-por que lo es… yo soy el hijo de Satanás!

-….he~…. Si Damien… si…

-por que todos creen que miento he? Es verdad! Soy el anticristo! Coño!

-yo te creo…-dijo Kenny levantándose del suelo con butters

-a si?... pues no me favorece que lo diga el inmortal sabes?-dijo molesto Damien cruzándose de brazos

-solo quería ayudarte…

-inmortal?-gritaron los otros

-… nada chicos… no pasa nada..-dijo zuzuho

-ushishishi… y habla la brujita eh?-dijo Bel sonriendo

-cállate! Tu eres mas anormal que yo!-grito zuzuho molesta


	9. kenny va a ser papa

**Hola! Espero que les aya gustado el capitulo anterior y aun mas deseo que este les guste! Pero antes!**

**Un mensaje para **

**garu0212: primero que nada… si tu nombre es por garu de la pucca pues genial! Me caíste bien enseguida jjajajaj, segundo, que bueno que te aya gustado mi historia y jajaj no me habia dado cuenta que nombro mucho a Damien y Kenny jeje jeje, y por ultimo el nombre "maryori", mi mejor amiga se llama así y se escribe así por eso lo escribí como maryori, pero gracias por decirme como se escribe el otro marjorine jajajaj.**

**Gracias a los que han comentado… que asta ahora han sido solo 3 ((¬_¬) tacaños…) comenten mas! No cuesta tanto… enserio…**

**Bien eso es todo disfruten**

**Capitulo 9:**

**Kenny va a ser papa.**

En casa….

-aun no entiendo por que yo tuve que venir….-dijo una chica de cabello morado con un gorro que le tapaba los ojos y llevaba un capa negra.

-ushishishishi… tranquila, o es que acaso querías ir a ver a fong?

-cállate Bel!

-emmm y nos quedaremos aquí?-pregunto Fran ya vestido de chico obvio

-pues… hay dos habitaciones mas arriba al lado de mi pieza, Karen se ira a dormir donde Eric por que quería estar con ike y ruby así que mammon podría quedarse con migo mientras que Fran y Bel duermen en la otra…

-y que harás con la otras pieza?-pregunto Clyde

-…. La dejare hay sola…. Por que?

-a pues… por que si te sobraba otra pues…

Zuzuho miro a los demás y vio como todos negaban con la cabeza-…. Si, definitivamente la dejare sola….

-ok! Me ire!-dijo molesto saliendo de la casa

-al fin!-dijeron los demas

Butters tomo la mano de Kenny sorprendiéndolo ya que Kenny estaba atentamente mirando una película en la televisión.

-te amo..Kenny..

-yo también te amo butters….-dijo Kenny sonriendo

-pero yo te amo mucho mas…

-pero no tanto como yo a ti…

-que les dije sobre las cursilerías delante de mi?-dijo zuzuho molesta ya que estaba en medio de Kenny y butters en el sillón

-bueno tu eres la que estorba aquí…

-ustedes son los que estorban, yo estaba lo mas bien viendo una peli cuando ustedes llegaron… además dejamos bien claro que nada de cursilerías delante de mi que me da nauseas…

-eres un amargada…

-como si eso me hiciera sentir mal… me lo han dicho tantas beses que ya a dejado de ser un insulto Kenny…

-eres mala zuzu-dijo butters

-butters sabes muy bien que yo soy así y que digas eso no me molesta para nada después de todo me lo han dicho tantas beses que ya a dejado de ser un cumplido…

-eres extraña eh?

-eso también a dejado de ser un cumplido de tantas beses que me lo han dicho…

Tocan el timbre y abre Kenny…

-eh? Tu?

-hola.. Kenny…

-pero… que haces-

-Kenny tengo que decirte algo…

-mira tifani.. lo nuestro ya paso tu sabes-

-estoy embarazada y es tuyo Kenny… eres papa

-…es…. Imposible…tu… no… cuantos meses tienes?

-… 9… faltan semanas para tenerlo y… ahora reuni valor para-

-NO TIFANI! AHORA NO!... por favor! No vengas ahora! No!

-que?... pero… Kenny… tu… nosotros… no me dejes! Kenny nosotros!

-Kenny que pasa?-Pregunto butters asustado junto a zuzuho- quien es ella?

-… hola… mi nombre… es tifani… soy de south park conocí a Kenny en una fiesta…

-por favor tifani… di que es mentira… yo no soy… por favor no me arruines esto… no ahora..

-… estoy embarazada de Kenny… voy a tener a una niña… tengo 9 meses en unas semanas tendré a mi bebe..

-que?... pero… tu… Kenny? Es…. Verdad?... tu… vas a ser papa de una niña?-pregunto butters

-…. No es cierto… ella pudo acostarse con cualquier otro…

-es poco probable…. Tu eres el único que encaja con la fecha Kenny…-dijo segura tifani

-wow… tienes la fecha exacta con la cual te has acostado en toda tu perra vida de zorra?-pregunto Kenny molesto

-no hables así de mi Kenny! Eso fue tu culpa! Tu también eres un idiota que solo la pone y luego se larga!-se defendió la chica

-butters yo-

-cállate… no me hables…-dijo para luego subir al segundo piso

-…. Eres el idiota mas grande que existe en este mundo Kenny…-dijo zuzuho

-no es el momento…

-a no? Y que aras? Ser papa?... sabes muy bien que no eres capas…

-ahora no zuzuho…

-y cuando si?

-quieres callarte?

-no! –dijo para luego tomarlo del cuello y tirarlo contra la pared para luego con su mano libre sacarle la capucha- te dije miles de beses que no lo hicieras llorar! te repetí miles de beses que sufrió mucho para que ahora tu le des problemas! Y cuando éramos niños te repetí miles de beses que no te fijaras en putas como estas! Que coño hiciste? Te acostaste con una y ahora va a tener un hijo tuyo! Que aras ahora? Tu no eres capas de ser papa! Trajiste al mundo a una bebe con esta perra para que ahora te largues con butters diciendo que no tienes nada que ocultar! Vete al carajo Kenny! Eres realmente despreciable!-cuando zuzuho ya había terminado todos estaban en la entrada

-vas…. A ser papa?...-dijo Stan sorprendido

-GAH!

-…. Si eres de south park donde te quedaras?-pregunto zuzuho

-…. Pues… pensaba que Kenny vivía solo aquí… y pues… quisiera vivir aquí…

-No.-dijo zuzuho como si nada poniendo sus manos en los bolsillos de su pantalón y subir las escaleras

-que! zuzuho kudo! Por primera ves en tu vida piensa como una chica y no como un chico!-zuzuho paro en seco asustando a Kyle.

Zuzuho se dio media vuelta y se acerco lentamente hacia Kyle el cual retrocedía poco a poco- intentas decir que soy poco femenina?... que soy como un chico mas?... que no soy pero para nada como una chica?

Kyle choco con la pared y comenzó a negar rápidamente-no! Claro que no! Solo… pues..mira zuzuho… no eres muy femenina debes admitirlo…pero… Pienza que si alguna ves te pasara esto-para al ver que zuzuho lo miraba con mucho mas odio que antes-… ok… eso es imposible… entonces piensa… que… pues… que en una dimensión distinta, a ti te fuera a pasar esto… no crees que seria cruel echarla a ella mientras esta embarazada?

-…. Eres un miserable marica con corazón de abuelita…-dijo molesta zuzuho para luego darse un cabezazo contra la pared y luego mirar sonriendo a la chica-bien… dormirás en la ultima habitación del segundo piso…

-gracias!-dijo feliz la chica, una ves que ya estaba en el segundo piso zuzuho la llamo muy molesta

-tifani!

-si?

-… no te quiero ver jamás aquí…. No quiero fiestas… no quiero chicos, no quiera amigas, no te quiero ver en la mesa ni en el almuerzo, ni la cena, ni el desayuno…. Quiero que llegues a esta casa a las 9 P.M. o no llegues, no quiero abrir puertas en la amanecida ni ruidos, esta casa es bastante anormal pero aparte de los ruidos molestos de estos no quiero ningún ruido mas… puedes ocupar baño y lo que desees pero no quiero verte en la mesa cuando nosotros estemos hay, estarás aquí hasta que tengas tu bebe y si esa criatura es de Kenny en verdad pues te largas con el… y porsiacaso no quiero ninguna queja de "mis niños" o te matare entendido?-dijo zuzuho en un tono sombrío

-s-si señora!-grito asustada

-señorita kudo para ti niñata!

-entendido señorita kudo!

-bien… lárgate…-dijo para luego irse a la cocina

-zuzuho… das miedo..

-gracias Kyle…


	10. ok, esta tifani, pero tammy?

**Hola! Espero que estén bien, gracias a los que han comentado hasta ahora y sigan asiéndolo ya que me dejan claro si mi historia vale la pena o no.**

**Un mensaje para **

**Garu0212: pues… primero, no, no era con sarcasmo, lo siento si pensaste eso, al contrario, yo e visto todo los capítulos de la pucca jajaja soy una gran fans de ella y lo decía enserio, el simple hecho que tengas ese nombre hace que me agrades aun mas jajjaja, segundo, abra mucho mas DIP, solo debes tener paciencia con migo jejeje, y por ultimo, Sige comentando! Te esperamos todos nosotros jajaja.**

**Bueno eso era, y OH vamos! nadie mas comentara?... bueno al menos ya no son 3 los que comentan, ya son 4 ((¬_¬) tacaños…) pero bueno, que se le puede hacer?...mmm… amenazarlos de muerte pero…. Mmmm mas adelante… no Tego muchas ganas de matar así que, SIGAN LEYENDO! Y cuídense! Besos y abrazos y…**

**Disfruten…**

**Capitulo 10:**

**OK esta tifani… pero tammy?**

Al otro día….

-así que… como le vas a poner?-pregunto butters sentado al lado de tifani

-….. Nose… quiero que Kenny elija…

-... ah….. No tienes miedo?

-….no… mientras Kenny este con migo no le temo a nada…

-….ah…. escuche a una señora decir que eso dolía…

-… como te he dicho si Kenny esta a mi lado no le temo ni al dolor…

-…ah…. Que gusta que sea niña? O prefieres un niño?

-…. Da igual… me hace feliz pensar que tendré un hijo con Kenny no importa su sexo…

-…ah….. y tus padres?

-… se molestaron y me echaron de casa…. Pero mientras este aquí con Kenny no importa…

-…. Como supiste que Kenny estaba aquí?

-…. Fui donde sus padres y les dije…. Ellos dijeron que no sabia donde estaba y luego de hablar con varis personas me llego el nombre Eric y cuando me contacte con el me dijo donde estaba…

-…ah… con razón Eric no ha venido… tienes hermanos?

-…no… pero mientras este con Kenny-

-quieres dejar de decir eso carajo? Que te pasa eh? No puedes vivir ni un segundo sin nombrar a Kenny? Es molesto sabes?

-…. Que estés celoso no es mi culpa…

-celoso?

-si… debe ser difícil que el chico que te gusta te abandone y que ahora sea papa… pero era de esperar…. Kenny no es marica… el es todo un hombre…

-… nosotros no somos maricas…

-….. pues… yo creo que si 2 hombres están juntos como pareja, son un par de maricas…

-ser marica es diferente a ser gay…

-tal vez Kenny sea gay… pero tu eres todo un marica…

-…púdrete…

-púdrete tu…

-vete al infierno!

-vete tu primero!

-vete sola!

-sola? Claro que no… tu eres el que quedo solo… yo soy mama y pronto me casare con Kenny…

-para cuando eso suceda estarás en la calle con bebe y con Kenny así que cállate…-dijo zuzuho subiendo las escaleras

-… no te puedes defender solo marica?-dijo tifani a butters molesta

Zuzuho saco su pistola y apunto a tifani-te dije que si molestabas a uno de "mis niños" te mataría… y no era broma…

-tienes…armas?

-…si… y tengo el suficiente valor como para dispararte en la cabeza tirarte en la calle y decir que fue un suicidio…así que cuídate…-dijo para luego acercarse a la puerta de la habitación de Kenny-Kenny! Baja ahora! Si no bajas en 3 minutos te matare me oíste?

-no bajare!

-baja!

-no!

-Kenneth!

-no!

-si no bajas ya veras!

-que te crees mi madre?

-si fuera tu madre ya estarías muerto así que cállate carbón! Ahora baja! No me obligues a subir! Y tu? Que haces aquí todavía? No te dije que a la hora del almuerzo no te quería ver?

-si señorita kudo!-dijo tifani para luego salir de la casa

-….que linda es la vida cuando te temen…

-que no es una vida solitaria?-pregunto Damien

-si… pero cuando te acostumbras a estar sola es una vida realmente genial….

En la mesa…

-…. Kenny me puedes pasar la bebida?-pregunto zuzuho

-cuidado no te va a dejar embarazada..

-butters!-grito zuzuho molesta

-lo siento…-dijo butters molesto

-….y bien?... que cuentan?-pregunto pip sonriendo

-…nada pip… solo pienso en como mantener a una zorra…-dijo Kenny

-eso pasa por meter la-

-BUTTERS!-grito otra vez zuzuho

-…. Lo siento no Devi preguntar…-dijo pip bajando la mirada

-tranquilo pip… déjalos..-dijo Damien sonriéndole

-tranquilo pip… no es tu culpa que el niño bueno este celoso…-dijo Kenny enojado

-ja! Celoso?...yo?... de ti?... eres basura Kenneth… por que tendría que estar celoso?

-… nose.. Dime tu…

-pues no lo estoy … eso seria imposible… crees que estaría celoso de tener a mi lado un mujeriego..no… que digo… una puta… o no… disculpa MCcormick.. tu eres una zorra en persona ya que eres mas barato!

-butters para quieres?-dijo zuzuho ya aburrida

-y que tengo que hacer zuzuho?... eh?... deberías echar a este bastardo con su perra!

-pues me voy!-dijo Kenny levantándose

-vete!-grito butters haciendo lo mismo

-con tigo!

-con migo!

-si! Te amo!

-eso le dijiste a esa perra? O solo le dijiste que era linda y se metió a tu cama? Con migo no cera igual Kenneth! Te odio!

-yo no!

-pues deberías!

-y eso por que?

-POR QUE PIENSO QUE HUBIERA SIDO MEJOR QUE TE HUBIERAS MATADO ESE DIA QUE IBAS A CAER EN VEZ DE QUE YO COMO IDIOTA TE SALVE!

-…yo-

-cállate!no quiero escucharte nunca mas!

-saben que? si quieren pelear peleen, yo me largo!

-GHA! Craig!-grito tweek persiguiéndolo

-yo también me voy.. Bienes Stan?

-si…

-… pip.. Vámonos…

-…. Son unos jodidos pendejos…-dijo zuzuho para luego irse

-no lo puedo creer…. Ese idiota…

-…. GHA!.. es triste!

-he?

-ng… bu-butters esta su-sufriendo!

-…lose… es culpa de Kenny…

-…ke-Kenny también …ng… sufre…

-…. Pero el cometió el error…

-s-si.. por que el no pensaba que eso ocurriría…

-…. Tweek… existe algo llamado "condón", y eso sirve para que pendejos como nosotros, ósea Kenny, Stan y yo… no tengamos los problemas de Kenny… y cuando no estas con alguien en especifico y eres alguien como nosotros debes traerlo siempre…. SIEMPRE!..

-… -tu… a-andas trayendo uno?

-….no…

-GHA! por que?

-…por que cuando digo que es alguien en especifico me refiero a que es soltero…. Y yo no lo soy…

-n-no!

-no…-dijo parando-….yo soy… tuyo..-dijo abrazando a tweek

-ng… Craig?

-si?

-te.. amo…

-yo tanbien… tweek…-dijo para luego lamerle el cuello

-ng… ah! No!

-no que?

-aquí no?

-entonces?-dijo mirándolo

-ho dios! No puedo!

-tranquilo, tranquilo… no es como si fuera una obligación… me basta con que tomes mi mano y ya…

-ng…va-vale…-dijo tomando su mano y caminando por todo el parque…

-ah! No!

-no que?

-po-por que siempre dices… ah!... eso…

-…mmm…. Nose….-dijo para abrirle la chaqueta

-s…..stan…. ah! Aquí no…

-he?... pero que te pasa?... no quieres en la cocina, en el baño, en la sala cuando no hay nadie, no quieres ir a un motel, te di el lujo de ir a un hotel y no quisiste… no quisiste hacerlo en la camioneta y ahora no quieres hacerlo en este callejón?

-… eres realmente un pervertido… así eras con tus novias?

-….mmmm solo tuve una novia y fue Wendy… y las demás solo fue para diversión…

-… eres un-

-pero si no quieres esta bien… eres mi novio y eso me hace feliz… y me satisface mas que hacerlo 10.000 beses al día….

-ok… si eso te satisface tanto entonces no lo aremos JAMAS!

-que! no! Como que jamás? Me moriré Kyle! Moriré!

-y de que?

-Kyle! Te imaginas una vida sin sexo?

-…..Stan…

-si?

-….soy virgen…

-oh… lo siento… bueno eso me tienta mas pero… tu no sabes lo que es tener a un chico tan excitante como tu a mi lado y ni siquiera lo puedo tocar!

-….. eres un pervertido…-dijo Kyle saliendo del callejón

-coño! Kyle!

Mas tarde…

-volvemos? Se hace tarde…-dijo Damien a pip

-….oka… por cierto Damien..

-si?

-… enserio parezco chica?

-…oye pip… esas señoras usaban lentes… eran casi siegas!

-si pero aun así… supieron de inmediato que tu eras un chico pero cuando pase yo pensaron que yo era una niña…

-tal vez por que tu eres mas bajito que yo…

-… si pero aun así…

- tranquilo…-dijo abrazándolo de la cintura-… a mi me gustas como eres…

-gracias…

En casa..

Todos Esteban en la sala, incluso tifani quien estaba nerviosa, butters que estaba molesto y Kenny que estaba totalmente depresivo…

De pronto tocan el timbre y zuzuho se levanta abrir…

-esto se parece a cuando Kenny…-susurro pip

-cierto…-dijo Damien…

-si?

-hola…mi nombre es tammy… y… busco a Damien…

Zuzuho la miro de pies a cabeza notando algo… para luego preguntar- va a ser papa?

-he?... a pues… estoy embarazada de el…

-… madre mia, que demonios les pasa a estos chicos! DAMIEN! VEN AQUÍ AHORA!

-he? Pa-….ta-ta-tammy?

-hola… Damien…

-Damien.. me puedes decir que carajo es eso de que ceras papa como Kenny?

-yo? pero si yo jamás-….espera….yo? papa?... pero… es mentira verdad?

-…Damien necesito tu ayuda!-grito la chica abrazándolo

-he?

-mi novio me dejo y estoy embarazada nose que hacer!

-…. Y por que carajos viniste donde mi he? Que crees que soy niñero o que? o me ves cara de hogar?

-… pero-

-lo siento tammy… pero no me are cargo de un bebe que no es Mio…

-emmm Damien…-dijo Kyle detrás del chico

-si?

-….emmm… pip se desmayo…

-hay no…

-hay no… zuzuho! Tifani va a tener el bebe!-grito Kyle de repente

-he?-grito zuzuho entrando a la casa

-GHA! OH dios Mio! Craig se desmayo!

-wha! Stan?-grito Kyle corriendo hacia Stan que iba cayendo como un tronco

-que les pasa a estos chicos que jamás vieron a una mujer a punto de tener un bebe?-dijo Damien

-no!-grito Kyle y tweek

-tsk… que sea su primera ves en verlo no quiere decir que se desmayen…-dijo Damien tratando de ayudar a tifani

-….ay no… Kenny?-dijo zuzuho

-DONDE ESTA KENNY?-grito Kyle

-GHA! Craig esta muerto!

-Kenny?-grito tifani

-así que no tendrías miedo amenos que Kenny este a tu lado?

-butters! No es tiempo para bromas!-lo regaño zuzuho

-no era broma..

-no importa!

5 horas después….


	11. reunion familiar

**Capitulo 11:**

**hola! Antes de comenzar a hablar sobre la historia lo digo al tiro!, me gusta south Park, levanto el dedo de el medio como Craig, soy de una religión distinta (testigo de Jehová y si, los testigos fueron como los judíos, Hitler también los odiaba, según el por unirse a los judíos) como Kyle, me encanta el café como tweek, soy cruel como cartman, soy algo.. satánica! Como Damien, me gusta hablar con educación como pip, soy algo inocente (ósea, de 10 chiste de doble sentido que dicen mis amigas… 9.. no los entiendo… ¬/¬ ) como butters, algunas cosas me dan igual como a Kenny, y soy muy confiable como Stan, me encanta la pucca, e visto todos sus capítulos, y me dicen "pucca", tengo sus cuadernos, la corbata, antes las poleras, pantalones, tengo peluches y mucho mas pero para que decirlas, me gusta el Yaoi… mucho… jjajaj y si… me ENCANTA! Michael Jackson obvio ósea da~, es Michael Jackson, el rey del pop, el hombre mas inteligente que e conocido, el mas creativo, y era amigo de Stephen King y eso me encanta! Jajajaj pero bueno..**

**Emmmm espero que les guste mi historia… y… creen que Kenny va a ser papa?... pues… se los adelanto… si, Kenny es papa… lo lamento pero debía ponerlo gomen… espero que no se enojen pero… les tengo una sorpresita a si que no cierren la pagina y digan: " a coño! Arruinaste el Bunny", no, por que butters y Kenny terminaran juntos pero.. lo lamento.. Kenny en verdad es padre… comenten por fa y…**

**Disfruten… **

**Reunión familiar**

5 horas después….

Kenny iba saliendo de la sala de parto, zuzuho era la única que lo esperaba en la sala de espera, Kenny con la cabeza agachada y con su parca amarrada fielmente a su rostro dejando ver solo sus ojos.

-y?

-… podrías decirme de que color es el cabello de tifani?-pregunto sentándose y sacándose la capucha

-….ella es… rubia…

-y podrías decir de que color son sus ojos?

-…emmmm… creo que son verdes…

-si… ahora me podrías decir de que color es mi cabello?

-tu? Pues eres rubio Kenny…

-….ahora… me podrías decir de que color con mis ojos?-dijo mirándola con ojos tristes y cristalinos

-….son…-sonríe-… de un hermoso color azul…. Por que?

-…pues… podrías decirme por que carajo el bebe tiene cabello negro y tiene ojos verdes?

-…ho… hay lo siento..-dijo abrazándolo

-nose que hacer…-dijo en un susurro-….no se que puedo hacer…

-…. No te preocupes… algún día serás un buen padre…

-…no me molesta que ella me aya engañado ni siquiera estábamos juntos…

-….eh? entonces que?-dijo separándose de el

-…pues… como iré donde butters…. Que le diré?: "oye butters, sabes que? pues que la perra de tifani se metió con otro tipo y el bebe no es mio, quieres acostarte con migo ahora que soy totalmente soltero y sin compromiso alguno?"

-….emmmm dile eso pero saca el tono irónico y pon un todo muy pero muy triste, saca la sonrisa irónico y pon una cara de cordero degollado, saca lo de acostarte con el y agrega cuanto lo amas y listo…

-….debo pensar como disculparme…

-bien… yo iré a fuera..

-vale.. ya te sigo

-eh? Butters?-zuzuho al verlo parado afuera del hospital

-hola…-dijo con la cabeza agachada

-que haces aquí?

-nada, quería estar solo….

-…hummm…. Que te pasa?

-nada importante…

-a mi si me importa…

-y eso por que?

-por que eres "mi niño"… eres mi amigo… y una de las pocas personas que siempre estaba con migo..

-….gracias…

-por que?

-por ayudarme tanto..

- tranquilo..pues… yo voy a tomar un café…-dijo zuzuho alejándose pero de repente paro y miro hacia atrás-… por cierto.. butters… emmm… Kenny… no es papa… bien! Debo ir a ver a tweek…

-he! Espera zu-paro al ver que zuzuho ya cruzaba la calle y saludaba a tweek y craig

-hola…-dijo una vos detrás de butters

-he? Que haces aquí?

-…nada… solo… quería tomar aire..

-entonces me voy..

-que! así de cruel vas a ser con migo ahora?-dijo tomándolo de la muñeca

-no soy cruel-dijo soltándose del agarre- mas bien estoy siendo justo, si fuera cruel ya te hubiera matado…

-mira.. butters…

-que..

-…. No soy papa ok? El bebe no es Mio…no tengo ni la menor idea de quien es y tampoco me interesa pero no es Mio….

-y que? solo por eso quieres que me valla a costar con tigo?

-he? Te pareces a zuzuho sabes?

-que?

-digo… emmm pues… solo.. no me odies vale?, tu me gustas y..

-a~hy.. que romántico..-dijo Damien apareciendo de la nada con pip

-Damien! No interrumpas!-le regaño pip

-tsk, pero-

-GHA! OH dios mío! Han escuchado?-grito tweek corriendo hacia los demás

-que cosa?-pregunto zuzuho apareciendo con Craig detrás de tweek

-en la cafetería! GHA! habia un…ng.. cartel!

-y?-pregunto Damien sin ánimos

-… es que… GHA! decía que se acerca la-

-hijo!-dijo una vos para después un humo negro con rojo apareciera

-GHA! OH dios es Satanás!-grito tweek escondiéndose detrás de zuzuho y Craig

-wa! Tweek!-dijo Craig al darse vuelta y encontrar a un traumado tweek el cual se iba lentamente de espalda

-oh genial.. si no se desmaya Craig se desmaya tweek no? Que carajos le agregan ustedes a su café?-se molesto zuzuho

-yo no tomo café… es asqueroso…-dijo Craig mirándola con cara de pocos amigos

-… jamás, jamás, jamás, pero jamás! Le digas a tweek que odias el café..

-Oka..

-por cierto Satanás que ases aquí?-dijo Kenny

-y le hablas así como así Kenny?-grito butters

-oye bastardo! No aparezcas en lugares públicos por favor!-grito zuzuho parándose frente a Satanás

-ah.. hola zuzu-chan..

-que te he dicho sobre llamarme así!

-pues que te molesta..

-entonces?

-pues por eso te sigo llamando así..

-te odio!

-yo también!

-papa!

-que pasa hijo?...

-que haces aquí?

-venia haberte… quiero que vengas a casa en navidad…

-papa… tu no celebras navidad…

-aun así, vamos..

-que? no! Yo iré a la casa de zuzuho como todos los años!

-pero-

-no iré con tigo papa!

-pero hijo! Solo nos vemos una ves al año y eso es el 31 de octubre! Quiero estar mas con tigo!

-pero yo no! No quiero entrar al infierno otra ves!

-pero hijo ese es tu hogar, ese es tu mundo, el infierno es tu futuro reino!

-pero mientras no sea mi reino, quiero ser lo que aparento ser… un humano… además… quiero estar con mis amigos, quiero estar con la persona que amo sin que tenga que morir para entrar al infierno!

-genial! Mi hijo tiene novia!

-papa…

-que pasa?

-….no tengo novia…

-oh.. lo siento… tu no le gustas?

-no es eso… es que… yo… no tengo novia… tengo… novio…

-que?...

-lo que Damien quiere decir es que a el… le gusta… un chico…

-….oh genial!-dijo abrazando a Damien

-papa!

-mi hijo es gay! Como yo!

-eh? Satanás es gay!-gritaron todos menos Damien, Kenny y zuzuho

-y por que no se juntan en south park….-dijo sonriendo Satanás

-que?

-..si… todos deben ver a sus familias y la mayoría están en south park…menos la mía que esta en Tokio, pero a mi me queda cerca total estoy en Osaka…

-…si pero…

-es una buena idea! Los veré en 3 días mas… bye!

-….adiós papa…. Espera! Que dijo!-dijo Damien

-3 días! Tan pronto!-dijo zuzuho

-… oye como iremos a south park!-pregunto Craig

-es moto, camioneta lo que sea…-dijo zuzuho

-…. Oye por cierto… han visto a Stan y Kyle?-pregunto Kenny

-he? Donde esta Kyle!-dijo zuzuho

2 días después…

Zuzuho, Damien, pip, butters, tweek, Karen, rubí y ike, estaban dentro de la camioneta mientras Damien conducía, mientras que Kyle, Stan, Craig y Kenny iban siguiendo la camioneta negra en sus respectivas motos.

Craig y Stan se miraban con odio ya que sus motos eran del mismo color azul oscuro, y a pesar te tenerlas por tanto tiempo se veían como nuevas, aun así estos dos se arrepentían de no haber subido a la camioneta en ves de andar en motos casi iguales, además los dos andaban con sus antiguos gorros azules y se arrepentían de haberse puesto su ropa antigua ya que cuando la gente los miraba algunos reían y decían que eran hermanos y era obvio, se parecían un poco.

Detrás de ellos iba Kyle y Kenny los cuales se miraban, riendo del espectáculo que iba delante de ellos, Kyle iba en un moto verde oscuro y con su antigua ropa y era obvio, ase mucho tiempo que no veía a su familia y quería que al menos lo reconocieran por la ropa, mientras que Kenny iba en una moto naranja oscuro con su ropa que había comenzado a usar otra ves por la causa de la depresión que había tenido con butters, aun butters se preguntaba que tenia que ver la ropa de Kenny con el, pero ahora mismo estaba muy molesto con Kenny como para pensar en eso.

Al otro día..

Ya habían llegado a south Park y ya era navidad, de las ventanas se podía ver a las familias comer y sonreír, algunos cantaban, la primera casa que fueron a visitar fue la de Kenny, no había nadie y eso fue raro al menos para Kenny y Karen quienes sabían que debía Haver algo raro pasando como para que sus padres no se estén embriagándoos, luego fueron con los Stosh, tampoco estaban y así paso con los march, los tweak, los Tucker y por mala suerte de los chicos encontraron a cartman parado afuera de su casa al no encontrar a su madre, la ultima casa que quedaba por ir a ver era el hogar de la única familia judía del lugar.

-Bien…aquí vamos..

-mas te vale que este tu familia judío, por que o sino me moriré de frío..

-… bien… creo que yo brindare por que todos estamos juntos… -empezó el señor march con un poco de vino en su mano-aun que a pesar de que en el pasado cometimos errores ahora queremos solucionarlos… esperemos que el año siguiente podamos encontrar a nuestros-

-cállate gordo!

-Kyle?-dijo la señora broflosvki acercándose a la ventana

-no me llames gordo, hijo de puta!

-Eric!-grito la señora cartman

-enserio, cállate cartman..

-cállate tu hippie!

-no me digas hippie, gordo!

-Stans!-dijeron la pareja march corriendo hacia la puerta

-ike!-grito Kyle

-ike también?-dijo su padre abriendo la cortina

-Karen apura!

-Kenny! Mira! Es Kevin!

-mis bebes!-grito la señora MCcormick corriendo hacia fuera al ver a sus 3 hijos

-cariño! Es Craig y ruby!

-niños!

-GHA! oh dios! Donde están mis padres!

-tweek?-pregunto una pareja

-GHA! mama! Papa!

-así que todos tuvieron una feliz navidad?-dijo Damien riendo

-hum…y tu familia zuzu?-pregunto pip

-…a pues… nose.. les mande una invitación a Tokio para que vengan a qui pero nose si vendrán.. y la tuya pip?

-…a … pues…emmm….yo… no tengo familia…

-he? No tienes?

-…no… mi familia esta muerta… y… siempre que voy a familias adoptivas y me tratan mal así que preferí estar solo..

-y como lo haces en estas fiestas?-pregunto Damien

-los chicos nunca vinieron para estas fiestas… así que siempre estábamos en nuestras casas…. Antes vivía con Craig y Stan vivía en otro apartamento con Kenny…

-ah… yo antes vivía con Kyle, tweek vivía con butters y Damien vivía solo…-dijo zuzuho

-si.. Pero daba igual, además siempre iba a visitar a butters y a tweek así que no estaba muy solo…-dijo Damien al ver a pip mirándolo algo triste

-… ah… entonces… tu de verdad eres hijo de Satanás no?-dijo pip sonriendo

-..Si… pero no deberías acordarte de el por que-

-hijo! Feliz navidad!

-papa! Tú no celebras navidad! Yo tampoco! Somos del infierno, en el infierno no celebramos estas cosas!

-…. Yo soy de otra religión y tampoco celebro navidad… así que siempre me iba bien con Kyle ya que el es judío el cree en hanuka y nunca celebrábamos navidad…

-papa me arias un favor?

-cual…

-lárgate!

-pero primero quiero ver a tu novio…

-lo tienes al frente padre…

-eh? Tu? Pero si el es un angelito Damien!

-…. Si y?

-…. Seguro que quieres estar con el anticristo?

-a... Pues…s-si…

-bien… creo que eso es todo... Adiós pequeño... Cuida a mi Damien…-dijo para luego despedirse

-…se lo tomo... Bien he?-dijo zuzuho

-mejor de lo que me esperaba...-dijo Damien

-… es agradable he?-dijo pip

-…. Y a si dicen que la extraña soy yo…

**Nota: Emmm… no me digan que de verdad se creyeron que Kenny iba a ser papa o si?... (¬_¬)**

**Zuzuho:… autora?.. que le dijimos sobre sus comentarios sin sentido?..**

**Autora:… ah mierda…(sale corriendo)**


	12. recuerdame

**Capitulo 12: **

**Hola de nuevo!, espero que estén bien, … o al menos mejor que yo… pero bueno que mas da!**

**Ojala les aya gustado, comenten mas que no cuenta tanto, o al menos cuesta mas subir estos capítulos para ustedes, que ustedes comenten para que yo suba mas…**

**Cuídense y disfruten!**

**Recuérdame…**

Al otro día…

Todos estaban durmiendo es sus respectivas habitaciones, las parejas para dormir eran las mismas que en Japón, solo que ahora estaban en una casa la cual eric les había dado en south Park.

-butte~rs!

-….

-butte~rs!

-…..

-por favo~r…. Butte~rs!

-que te calles pendejo! Es que no te puedes callar un rato!-le grito zuzuho

-entonces dile a butters que me perdone…

-jamás te perdonara amenos que hagas algo muy pero muy romántico por que a butters le gusta las cursilerías…

-….pero nose que hacer…

-estonces jamás te perdonara

-que? ah~… Butte~rs!-se escucha 3 portazos y cuando zuzuho miro no había nadie

-condenados bastardos traidores me dejaron sola, me las pagaran grupo de maricas!-se quejaba mientras bajaba las escaleras para luego salir de la casa

-me sorprende que Eric tenga una casa aquí es south Park igual que la que tiene en Japón…

-…. Sabes que Kyle?

-que?

-… no as parado de hablar de Eric desde esta mañana…

-que? pero si esta es la primera vez que hablo de el?

-cuando estábamos cocinando dijiste que te sorprendía que Eric aya sido amable en darnos una casa otra vez..

-pero lo es, ese gordo es un egoísta..

-luego dijiste que te agradaba la idea de que Eric se quedara con su madre para que la señora cartman no se sienta sola….

-pero es la verdad o no?

-si, pero… denante también te equivocaste de nombre y le dijiste a Craig, Eric…

-pero si recién había hablado con tigo sobre Eric, es normal que me equivoque…

-….. y no has parado de decirle Eric…

-pero que tiene de malo? Eric, cartman, gordo, bola de grasa, culo-gordo… es lo mismo no?

-…. No Kyle….

-…oh vamos Stan… no te puedes poner celoso de cartman o si?... es cartman…

-…. Alguna ves el te gusto no?

-que! claro que no!

-… Kyle..-susurro abrazándolo-…. Quiero que estés con migo para siempre… por favor…

-…. No tienes que decirlo…. No tienes que pedírmelo…

-te amo Kyle….

-te amo Stan….

-….. Valla pero que romántico… no cartman?...-dijo una vos femenina detrás de Stan

-esa… esa vos…-susurro Stan separándose de Kyle

Mas tarde….

-por fin llegan! Que carajos andaban haciendo! Tuve que estar todo el día consolando a ese marica que esta en el sillón! Y ustedes?

-GHA! lo siento!

-….por que lo sigues consolando he? Que mas da…-dijo Damien

-.. lo siento…-se disculpo Kyle

-ag… ya no importa…

Ya era de noche y debajo de la puerta de la habitación de butters paso una carta

Are que me perdones…

Lo prometo…

Toda esta semana te are feliz…

así que empecemos por hoy…

Mira por la ventana por favor butters...

Quiero que me perdones, por que no puedo vivir sin ti…

Me costo mucho olvidarte la primera ves, imagina como me costara olvidarte ahora…

Espero…

Que con estas últimas palabras puedas rebuscar en tu memoria…

y recordarme..

Por que nuestra historia es tan romántica como la de Stan y Kyle…

Por favor...

Leopold…

Recuérdame.

-re…recordarte?...-susurro

Flash back

-…Kenny… tu me gustas…

-… lo siento butters…. A mi me gusta una chica…

-…lo siento..

-tranquilo… seremos amigos…

-butters… perdón…

-por que?

-…. Por que tu me gustas pero zuzuho también!

-… entiendo… ella no te quiere y te conformas con migo..

-no!

-… que pasa? Deberías morirte… total.. Eres una deshonra…-grito un chico

-ya déjenlo!

-Kenny?

-aléjense de el!

-… y por que tendríamos que alejarnos de el?

-por que yo lo digo! Váyanse al carajo!-dijo ayudando a butters a pararse

-por que me defendiste?

-… siempre te cuidare butters… siempre…

Fin flash back

-… Kenny…-butters corrió hacia la ventana y vio flores regadas en el patio dando la forma de una : K."k".k.X.l."b".s. x siempre.

-que significa eso?-pregunto Craig junto con zuzuho ya que como butters no dejaba a nadie entrar a su habitación Craig habia tenido que dormir en la habitación de zuzuho.

-que no es obvio?, significa Kenneth "Kenny" MCcormick x leopold "butters" stoch

-Leopold?

-... si... el primer nombre de butters...

-así?

-si.. el se llama Leopold butters stoch… y Kenny su nombre real es obviamente Kenneth, Kenneth Stuart MCcormick…

-… genial… tweek.. es su nombre real?

-si… tweek tweak…

-mmm….

-… debes aprender mucho de tweek…

-así?

-si… por cierto… debes tener cuidado.. a tweek le dan crisis nerviosas, si eso pasa.. Debes llevarlo al hospital..

-ah… gracias..

-jjaja, no tranquilo…

Al otro día…

-butte~rs!-gritaba Kenny con una guitarra desde afuera

-….

-por favor! Sale a la ventana!

-no!-se escucho un grito adentro

-… al menos me contesto….-susurro Kenny-butte~rs!

-Kenny! Cállate! Son las 9 de la mañana que carajos te pasa he?-grito zuzuho apareciendo desde su ventana

-quiero que butters me perdone!

-Kenny! Que haces con mi guitarra!-grito Stan

-emmmm quiero que butters me perdone?

-… eres un jodido anormal! Solo cállate!-grito zuzuho otra ves

-butte~rs!

-te matare!-grito zuzuho sacando una pistola

-butters?-grito Kenny aun que por su mala suerte butters lo ignoro

En la tarde...

-butte~rs!

-oigan no van a ir a ver a sus pa-comenzó pip

-butte~rs!

-…. Padres?-termino

-… voy a ir un rato-siguió Kyle

-butte~rs!

-mas….-termino su frase

- te acompa-dijo Stan

-butte~rs!

-acompaño?...

-vale..-contesto Kyle sonriendo

-butte~rs!

-que te CALLES!-gritaron todos para luego salir de la casa

-butters…-susurro despacio-… lo siento…

-…. Cállate…

-…no… lo siento…

-te odio…

-lo siento..

-te odio

-lo siento

-te odio!

-lo siento!

-te odio!

-lo siento!

-TE ODIO!

-PERDÓN!

-CÁLLATE!

-NO!

-….. por favor… vete…

-… por favor… perdóname…

-no…

-….por que?

-… por que no…

-hijo! Donde estas?-dijo el padre de Kenny algo borracho

-señor Stuart, le digo que Kenny no esta aquí!-decía Kyle molesto

-butters! Ábreme es de vida o muerte!

-que?-dijo abriendo pero Kenny entro y cerro la puerta de inmediato

-se que estas enojado y que prefieres verme muerto pero necesito que me escondas para que mi padre no me vea..

-por que te escondes de tu padre?

-solo escóndeme!-tocan

-si?

-hola… mi nombre es Stuart MCcormick y busco a Kenny no lo as visto?

-…no… no se donde se metió..

-ah, gracias…

-ve? Le dijimos que no estaba!

Suspiro-… gracias… -dijo Kenny saliendo de su escondite que era el ropero del chico

-solo déjame quieres?-dijo para luego recostarse en su cama

Mas tarde…

-GHA!-grito tweek a ver que una pelota de fútbol se acercaba a el

-que carajos hacen!-grito Craig el cual golpeo la pelota para que no golpeara a tweek

- lo siento yo…. Craig?

-… Token?

-… Craig! Tanto tiempo!

- que haces aquí?

-vine a pasar las fiestas con mi familia…

-.. Valla…

-y tu?

-lo mismo…

-pero tu nunca bienes…

-… bueno… digamos que me obligaron…

-ah.. y quien es el?

-..el?... pues..

-hola.. ng… Token…-saludo tweek sonriendo nervioso

-me conoses?

-…emmm ng… so-soy.. tw-tweek gha..

-... tweek...?... tweek tweak?

-s-si... ho-hola..

-tweek!-grito abrazándolo

-GHA! Token!

-as cambiado..

-eh? Enserio? Ng..

-…si… pero para mejor…

-GHA!, gracias!...

-no me lo toques tanto…, me lo gastas, me lo gastas..-dijo Craig apartándolo y abrasando a tweek mientras lo limpiaba como si Token lo hubiera ensuciado

-…eh?-dijo Token al ver el sonrojo de tweek

-GHA! Craig!-grito serrando los ojos con fuerza mientras Craig lo abrazaba mas fuerte

-… jaja.. Ya veo.. Por cierto.. No han visto a Clyde?

-la ultima ves que lo vimos estaba paleando con Kenny, luego fue a nuestra casa y luego se fue..

-hace cuanto fue eso?

-… una semana? Menos..

-he!

-toke~n!

-Clyde?-dijo Token mirando hacia donde corría Clyde

-Token!-grito abrazándolo

-hablando del rey de roma…

-Kenny!-grito Stan hacia arriba

Kenny salio de la habitación de butters con mucho cuidado-que?

- vamos a ir a dar una vuelta vienes?, cartman nos espera afuera…

-vale, voy…

-buena! Judío!

-buena! Gordo!

-no me llames gordo hijo de puta!

-ya cállense quieren?

- ah, hola pobre…

-deja de Decirme pobre! Gordo!

-no estoy gordo!

-y yo no soy pobre!

-tsk… oye hippie, tu hermana esta en south Park?

-si, llego hoy… y deja de decirme hippie!

-quien es el vegetariano?

-yo pero-

-apapap, quien es el que va en contra de las carnicerías?

-yo pero-

-apapap, quien es el hippie de mierda que va en contra de mis restaurante preferidos?

-yo…

-ves? Eres un hippie…

-no lo soy, esos negocios maltratan a los animales, todos lo saben!

-si pero tu eres el único que grita en la calle: "muerte al payaso"..(OK, soy ecologista y voy en contra del mcdonalls)

-mas de alguno me apoya!

-pero aun así confiesas que tu andas en la calle gritado estas estupideces!

-al menos no ando cumpliendo las leyes del bastardo de Hitler

-cállate hippie!

-que pasa Kenny? Te arreglaste con butters?-dijo Kyle sonriendo acercándose a Kenny

-he? Por que?

-… pues… no as dejado de sonreír…

-no.. Solo… recordaba que la última vez que salimos así… fue cuando teníamos 9 años…

-…si… que bueno es estar todos juntos…

-si…


	13. me perdono!

**Capitulo 13:**

**Me perdono!**

3 dias después…

-butters!-grito Kenny desde afuera causando que todos salieran a mirar a la ventana

-que?..-dijo butters sin animos después de todo los 3 dias lo habia llamado para resitarle poesia

-kenny! Que te dije sobre despertarnos a las 9 de la mañana!

-ah.. emmm lo siento.. aun asi butters, quiero que escuches esta canción… te la dedico… cartman! Enciende la radio!

-(ronquido)

-… cartman?….. cartman!

-que!

-la musica gordo!

-ya voy pobre!

-prende la maldita radio!

-si, si…

_**Escape the fate – Situations**_

Situations are irrelevant now.- Las situaciones son irrelevantes ahora.

She loves the way that I tease,- Le encanta la manera en que bromeo,

I love the way that she breathes- Me encanta la forma en que respira

I touched her ooh, she touched my ahhh, - Toque su ooh, ella toco mi ahhh,

it was the craziest thing.- fue la cosa más loca.

I love the girls who hate to love -Amo a las chicas que odian amar.

because they're just like me.- porque son justo como yo

A certain girl she took my hand and- Una cierta muchacha ella tomó mi mano y

ran it up her thigh.- corrió hacia su muslo.

She licked her lips and pulled - Se humedeció los labios y tiró mi pelo,

my hair, I fall in love for a night- cai en el amor por una noche

-que!-grito una ves que ya lo habia apagado- Cartman! Que carajo pusiste!

-la canción que elegiste para butters obvio…

-no! Esa canción no era!

-sabes que? jodete tu solo, yo me voy…

-que? me abandonas?

-por supuesto.. además por que te enojas? Esa canción era perfecta para butters y tu no? "amor por una noche"

-…. Y tu?

-yo que?

-… si fuera para kyle quisieran que yo te ayude si o si no?

-disculpa?

-no es cierto?... que pasa? Stan ya te gano?

-eso querías mostrarme?-grito butters

-he?

-eso era Kenny? Solo para eso me quieres?

-no! El gordo se equivoco de canción! Si fuera para kyle no se equivocaría nunca!

-kenny, te juro que si vuelves a decir algo como eso te mato!

-…. Que pasa? La verdad duele?

-te matare pobre De mierda!-grito lanzándose sobre el.

Ya todos habían bajado a separarlos pero depronto eric saco una pistola y apunto a Kenny para luego disparar.

-ho dios mio! Mataste a kenny!

-hijo de puta!

-le dije que no me joda!-dijo eric defendiéndose

-damien!-dijo zuzuho

-si ya voy…-dijo Damien para luego desaparecer junto con el cuerpo de Kenny

-eres un idiota! Mataste a kenny!-le grito kyle

-matare a stan si no se aleja de ti!

-asi? Y eso por que?

-por que tu eres mio!

-no! Yo jamas fui, soy, ni sere tuyo asi que callate! Yo te odio eric! Jamas me gustaste! Jamas me gustaras! Asi que alejate de mi! Y tu butters! Quieres perdonar a kenny de una jodida ves? Al menos para que podamos dormir aun que sea un dia hasta tarde!

-… tsk.. yo me voy…-dijo zuzuho seguida por los demas.

Al otro dia..

-butters!

-que tu no te habías muerto!-grito Craig al lado de zuzuho de la ventana

-si pero gracias a damien, satanas y la muerte pude salir del infierno y hacer que ustedes recuerden mi muerte…. Aun asi butters!

-que!

-quiero dedicarte una canción!

-como la de ayer?

-no! La de ayer me equivoque vale? Hoy te mostrare la cancion verdadera… o mas bien las 3 cansiones que queria dedicarte..

NO ME ARREPIENTO DE ESTE AMOR -attaque 77

No me arrepiento de este amor  
aunque me cueste el corazón  
amar es un milagro y yo te ame  
como nunca jamas lo imagine.  
tiendo arrancarme de tu piel  
de tu mirada, de tu ser.  
yo siento que la vida se nos va  
y que el día de hoy no vuelve mas  
después de cerrar la puerta  
nuestra cama espera abierta  
la locura apasionada del amor  
y entre un te quiero y te quiero  
vamos remontando al cielo  
y no puedo arrepentirme de este amo~r

NO HAY NADIE COMO TÚ-calle 13

En el mundo hay gente bruta y astuta

Hay virgenes y prostitutas

Ricos, pobres, clase media

Cosas bonitas y un par de tragedias

Hay personas gordas, medianas y flacas

Caballos, gallinas, obejas y vacas

Hay muchos animales con mucha gente

Personas cuerdas y locos de mente

En el mundo hay mentiras y falcedades

hechos, verdades y casualidades

Hay mentalidades horizontales

Verticales y diagonales

Derrotas y fracasos accidentales

Medallas, trofeos y copas mundiales

En el mundo hay vitaminas y proteinas

Marihuana, extacis y cocaina

Hay arboles, ramas, hojas y flores

Hay muchas montañas de colores

En el mundo hay desiciones divididas

Entradas, salidas, debut, despedida

Hay inocentes, hay homicidas

Hay muchas bocas y poca comida

Hay gobernantes y presidentes

Hay agua fria y agua caliente

En el mundo hay microfonos y altos parlantes

Hay 6 mil millones de habitantes

Hay gente ordinaria y gente elegante

Pero, pero, pero...

No hay nadie como tu...

No hay nadie como tu mi amor...

No hay nadie como tu...

No hay nadie como tu...

No hay nadie como tu mi amor...

No hay nadie como tu...

ENAMORADO DE TI- Glup

Hay amores en la vida que no se puede olvidar

hay lugares en la vida que no se deben olvidar

y ahi estoy yo con mis ojos

y ahi estoy yo con mi cara de tonto

y ahi estoy yo junto a ti!

enamorado de ti mi amor

enamorado de ti my love

enamorado de ti Leopold

enamorado de tus ojos..woohohoh

hay personas en la vida que no se pueden olvidar

hay cariños en la vida que no se quieren olvidar

y ahi estoy yo con mis ojos

y ahi estoy yo con mi cara de tonto

y ahi estoy yo junto a ti

enamorado de ti mi amor

enamorado de ti my love

enamorado de ti leopold

enamorado de tus ojos..woohohoh

-y?... quieres que haga algo mas?... por que si es así pues.. tendre que hacerlo..-dijo sonriendo -kenny…-dijo zuzuho -He? si? -tirate.. de un puente…-dijo para luego cerrar la ventana seguida por los demas dejando solo a butters y Kenny -y bien? -…. No que da de otra no?-dijo sonriendo -gracias… 3 dias después… Dia de año nuevo -damien? -si pip? -te amo.. -he?...a..emmm yo.. tambien… tambien te amo pip.. -OH butters! Te amo! -y-yo.. también te amo… -tweek? -GHA! si? -te amo.. -GHA! y-yo también Craig! -que bueno.. -te amo Kyle.. -te amo Stan… -por que carajos en esta casa debe Haver tanta cursilería? Por que, por que, por que! -oye, no es tan terrible.. -tu crees Kyle? Tu crees! -a que hora iremos a juntarnos? -pues..a las 8 de la tarde… hay no! son Las 07:40!-grito zuzuho haciendo que todos corrieran a sus habitaciones a cambiarse de ropa 


End file.
